Home
by Nicks3195
Summary: Maddie Cavanaugh the link between the Cavanaugh and the Di Laurentis families- who is she? The liar's know. While she is just a distant memory to the rest of rosewood she is much more to the liars. What happens when she comes back?
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty little liars fanfiction- Emily & O.C – Maddie Cavanaugh **

**Characters: Emily, spencer, Melissa, Aria, Hannah, Ella Montgomery, Ali, Toby, Jason, Paige & Maddie- more to be added throughout the story.**

**SUMMARY: Maddie Cavanaugh the link between the Cavanaugh and the Di Laurentis families- who is she? The liar's know. While she is just a distant memory to the rest of rosewood she is much more to the liars. What happens when she comes back? (Set when Spencer started having her suspicions about Toby)**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own pretty little liars nor do I own any of the music that may or may not be used in this fic.**

CHAPTER 1- NO ONE'S P.O.V

The girls, Spencer, Aria, Hannah and Emily were sitting in the quad at school waiting for the bell. Emily's girlfriend had joined them as well.

"I hear were supposed to be getting a new student today." Said Aria as she looked up from her phone.

"Who would willingly transfer to this school?" asked Hannah with a laugh in her voice.

"Well, I would say her." Said Spencer with a point towards the tall girl in black jeans, and black leather jacket carrying a black biker helmet, her back was towards the girls.

"Is it me, or does that jacket look really familiar?" asked Emily, not taking her eyes off the mystery woman.

"Well duh, it's a black leather jacket lots of people have them Em." Said Paige glancing between the mystery woman and Emily.

"No, no I know what you mean Em... the jacket reminds me of Toby's…" said Spencer, looking at the mysterious woman with a thoughtful look...

"I wonder" started Aria

"No, it can't be" said Spencer

"It might be." Said Hannah

"Could be said" said Emily

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a confused Paige, looking between the girls as they turned around to look at the new kid. After a few minutes the new girl turned around.

"MADDIE!" yelled all four girls as they get up to hug her.

Aria reaches her first and launches in to her like a little bullet, squeezing her tight.

"Maddie, your back!" she says as though she can't believe it.

"Hey, leave some of her for the rest of us to smother shorty." Said Hannah with a smile as she makes her way to Maddie and hugs her tight.

"Where have you been, we missed you." She said after letting and stepping back.

"Oh, you know around." She says with a sheepish grin. Its then that spencer steps forward and smacks her upside the head before pulling her into a tight hug.

"OW!" yelps Maddie, "what was that for?" she said hugging spencer back just as tight.

Spencer steps back with a slight glare "are lucky I didn't have my hockey stick. We were worried when you just disappeared... and you didn't come back for Ali's funeral either, we thought something had happened." She said looking a bit upset

"I know, and I should have said something but I just couldn't be here, im sorry." She says looking at the ground. She looks up and see's Emily just staring at her like she's not sure if she's real or not.

"Hey there Ariel." She says with a smile and that's all it takes for Emily to launch herself into middies' waiting arms.

"You're here!" she says in disbelief as Maddie twirls her around.

"Yepp." She says with a laugh as she puts Emily down.

"So why don't we go sit down?" asked Hannah with a smile

"Lead the way princess" said Maddie said putting her arm around Aria. Hannah and Emily lead them back to the table where Paige and Caleb now sit- the two stop talking when they see the girls approaching with a new addition. Maddie sits down and pulls Emily on to her lap and starts tickling her, the others just stare.

"Maddie, stop!" Emily squeals

"No can do Ariel." Maddie taunts while her fingers continue their assault on Emily.

"Maddie please" Emily pouted at Maddie hopping that the girl was still vulnerable to it. Maddie sighed

"Fine, fine, no need to pull out the big guns" she said laughing as she stilled her hands. Emily laughed and gave Maddie a quick kiss on the cheek

"Welcome back prince charming" she said with a quick wink. Maddie laughs

"Why thank you Ariel." She says looking around the table, she sees spencer, Aria and Hannah looking at us- Hannah keeps shooting Maddie pointed glares from her and Emily to the other to Caleb and Paige- the latter of the two glaring at Maddie. Maddie just sticks her tongue out at Hannah, Hannah just rolls her eyes. Maddie gets up lifting Emily off her lap as she goes. She sets Emily down.

"Uhmm hi, im Maddie." She says putting her hand out towards the two. Caleb reaches out and takes her hand.

"Hey, im Caleb, Hannah's boyfriend... welcome to Rosewood." He says with a welcoming smile. Hannah smiles at Caleb, happy that the two of them seem to be getting along.

"You mean welcome back" said spencer with a grin. Caleb raises his eyebrows in surprise

"Really? I've never seen you around before." He said. Maddie sits back down, pulling Emily up and back into her lap as she goes.

"Yeah, it was years ago." She said with a small smile on her face, thinking back to before.

"What made you leave?" he asked in curiosity.

"Personal reasons." Was all she said?

"Really? Like what? What causes someone to leave without a word?" asked an irate spencer from across the table.

"Spence... I had to...i promise ill explain." Maddie said hoping to placate Spencer's anger. Spencer sighs and Aria just smiles at the two.

"You better" she mumbles. Paige just looks around the table.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know them?" she said sounding angry, protective and confused at the same time.

"PAIGE!" Said Emily hoping that Paige wouldn't be the one to set off Middies' short temper

"Didn't I just introduce myself?" asked an amused Maddie, a she looked at Paige with a raised eyebrow

"And how I know these girls... that's really not any of your business, all you need to know is that I've known them for a very long, long, long time." She said with a smirk,

"Now my question for you is who you are?" she asked in curiosity looking at Paige.

"My names Paige" she said looking Maddie straight in the eyes "im Emily's girlfriend." She said with pride in her voice. The air seemed to thicken once she finished talking. You could visibly see spencer, Hannah, Aria and Emily tense up. Emily turned to look at Maddie, and seen that the playful smirk she had been sporting throughout the conversation was now gone and replaced with a look that could only be described as heartbroken.

"Mad…" Emily starts... Maddie frowns and shakes her head, confusion and pain clear on her face...

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were dating?" she said with pain in her voice. Emily frowns and leans forward to hug the girl, but Maddie leans back and shakes her head, she lifts Emily up and stands, not looking at anyone,

"It was nice to meet you." She said turning to walk way when she felt a hand grab her arm, she turns her head and see's Aria's worried look.

"Where are you going?" she said with worry in her voice. Maddie smiles slightly but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Im going to go see ma. If I don't go and tell her im back she'll kill me..." she said in a light tone, going to turn back around...

"Wait I'll go with you" said spencer getting up to join her. Maddie stopped and turned around

"I'd rather go alone." She said not looking at spencer.

"Well to bad I wasn't asking huh?" she said walking towards Maddie who refused to look at anyone.

"Spence..." Aria warned, knowing what could happen if the two got into it.

"Don't worry AR, its fine." Maddie said, glancing at aria "I'll see you guys at lunch ok?" she said walking off. Spencer was about to follow when Hannah got up and grabbed her arm. Spencer turned to look at her with a raised eye brow In question.

"Take it easy on her." Hannah whispered into her ear so no one could hear "I know you want answers but she's hurting, remember what Maddie told us about Em? And what Paige said probably didn't help, so don't push her." She said and walked back to the table. Spencer nodded and turned to catch up with Maddie.

Back at the table Aria turned around with a light smile

"Well that went well" she said in a subdued tone, Hannah nodded

"Im just happy she's back I was so worried when she left... now that she's back... I just missed her." She said shaking her head then resting it on Caleb's shoulder. Aria nodded and smiled,

"Yeah my mom and spencer wouldn't stop talking about her for the longest" she said, you could her smile in her voice, she was truly happy that Maddie was back. She turns to look at Emily who was seated next to Paige

"What about you Em? You happy she's back?" she says in a playful voice. Emily blushes and looks down

"Yeah, I missed her, I wonder where she's been?" she said in a curious tone, looking at Hannah and Aria.

"Who is she? I mean besides her name, who is she to you guys? I mean you guys are usually more reserved around people because of our little problem." Paige says in a confused voice she looks at Em, "and Em, why do you seem the closest to her?" she asked in a curious tone. Hannah and Aria looked at each other smiled.

"She's our little sister." Said Hannah with a smile, Aria smiled and nodded

"She's family, more so for some of us than others." She said with a smile. Emily looked at Paige,

"Maddie has been my best friend as long as I could remember, we've always been close" she said looking at Paige

"Yeah really close." Mumbled Hannah into Caleb's shoulder. Emily rolled her eyes and waited for Paige to respond, Paige's response wasn't what she was expecting.

"How can you be close to a homophobe for years? "She said incredulously looking at Emily as if she was crazy. The girls just look at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? "Asked Paige in a confused tone, looking at Emily for an answer because Hannah and Aria were laughing so hard they were having trouble breathing. Emily just shakes her head and goes to answer but Hannah beats her to it.

"Maddie isn't a homophobe... she straddles the rainbow like em here." She says with a smile, trying to be serious but the look on Paige's face has her spiraling back into a fit of giggles along with Aria and Emily. Even Caleb as chuckling at how blunt His girlfriend was.

Hannah, Aria and Emily all couldn't help but think that it was gonna be interesting having Maddie back.

**THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1- REVIEWS WELCOME- NEXT CHAPTER WE MEET WHO "MA" IS AND WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN MADDIE AND SPENCER ONCE THEY WALKED OFF. THANS FOR READING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty little liars fanfiction- Emily & O.C – Maddie Cavanaugh **

**Characters: Emily, spencer, Melissa, Aria, Hannah, Ella Montgomery, Ali, Toby, Jason, Paige & Maddie- more to be added throughout the story.**

**SUMMARY: Maddie Cavanaugh the link between the Cavanaugh and the Di Laurentis families- who is she? The liar's known. While she is just a distant memory to the rest of rosewood she is much more to the liars. What happens when she comes back? (Set when Spencer started having her suspicions about Toby)**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own pretty little liars nor do I own any of the music that may or may not be used in this fic.**

CHAPTER 2- NO ONE'S P.O.V

Maddie kept walking once she left the table, she kept thinking about what Paige had said. She didn't notice that Spencer had caught up with her.

"Maddie wait up." She said finally catching up with her. Maddie slows down and looks at Spencer in question.

"You're going the wrong way; Mrs. Montgomery's room is the other way." Spencer said in an amused tone. Maddie nods and turns to walk down the correct way when Spencer pulls her into a tight hug.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Maddie asked Spencer, hugging her tight. Spencer sighs and pulls Maddie closer.

"You weren't exactly around for her to tell." She said, pulling back a bit so she could gauge middies' reaction. Maddie sighs,

"Didn't Toby know? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't she tell him to tell me? I saw him almost every weekend." She said in a small voice. Spencer pulled back completely and looked at Maddie with a confused look upon her face.

"You see toby? He knew where you were?" she said in a hurt yet confused voice, trying to figure out why she didn't know where Maddie was before.

Maddie looks worried,

"Didn't he tell you guys?" she said slightly confused. Spencer just shakes her head no, Maddie frowns,

"I told him to tell you guys that I was ok. I even gave him my number to give to you guys… I thought you guys didn't wanna talk to me because I left." She said in a small voice not looking at spencer. Spencer sighs and pulls Maddie into another hug; it was a rare sight to see Maddie so openly insecure.

"I don't know why Toby never told us, but we were worried sick, especially Ali and Emily. Don't you ever think we don't wanna talk to you?" Spencer said with absolute conviction in her voice. Maddie steps back and looks at spencer.

"What happened? You seem lost and the girls look like they are walking on egg shells... what happened to you guys after I left?" she asked in a worried tone. Spencer looks around and sighs,

"Not here... lets go see Mrs. Montgomery and then at lunch the girls and I will tell you and you can finally tell us why you left." She said with a small smile. Maddie laughs and nods... she puts her arm around Spencer's shoulders,

"Lead the way captain." She said with a grin. Spencer rolls her eyes as they walk down the hall to Aria's Mom's room. After a few minutes of walking they stopped next to a door.

"Here we are." Spencer said with a grin, "Ready to face the beast?" she said in an amused tone. Maddie huffed and turns to Spencer,

"You know, as my sister you're supposed to stop me from doing stupid stuff, like getting myself killed…. Not push me in front of the damn bus!" Maddie says in a slightly amused voice. Spencer just gives her a big smile and pushes her towards the door. Maddie takes a deep breath and opens the door, she knocks on the wall.

"Knock, Knock" she says with a slight smile. Mrs. Montgomery turns around and looks at Maddie, her mouth dropping open with shock.

"Hey Ma..." Maddie says in a nervous voice, scuffing her boot back and forth on the ground. She can feel spencer standing behind her in the door way.

"Look what the cat dragged in" said spencer with loving smile. Aria's Mom just continues to stare at Maddie. After a few seconds Mrs. Montgomery walks towards Maddie and smacks her upside the head.

"OW!" Maddie yelps for the second time today. "What is up with the woman in my life hitting me today?" she said in an annoyed tone. Ella just pulls her into a hug.

"Shut up, I missed you." She says in a teary voice. Maddie sighs and hugs back.

"Don't worry im here and Im not going anywhere." Maddie says pulling Mrs. Montgomery closer. Spencer slowly backs out into the hall to give the two some privacy, knowing that they both needed it. She was on her way to walk back to the girls, to tell them that Maddie was with Mrs. Montgomery and grab Aria for class, when her phone rings. Figuring it to be Hannah or Aria Checking that she didn't kill Maddie she opened it and felt her heart drop as she read the message.

_Happiness doesn't last forever spencer, you should know that. Now that the black sheep of the family is back, I can have my fun. Don't get used to having her back; she won't be for long once im done with her. –A_

Spencer closed her phone and sighed, it seems that A is targeting Maddie. Spencer sets down the hall walking out towards the girls to show them the message and tell them to keep an eye on Maddie just in case. Once she reached the end of the hall she stopped and looked back towards Mrs. Montgomery's room and couldn't help but think that It was going to be interesting having Maddie back in town.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Maddie walks down the hall to her last class before lunch, English with someone named Fitz. After her talk with Ella, which involved a lot of tears, she decided to actually attend class today. She walked into class and took a seat in the back of the class. Her heart speeds up when she sees Emily walk through the door. Emily smiles and goes to take the seat in front of her. Maddie heart drops when she realizes Paige is also in this class. Paige takes the seat next to Emily. Maddie sinks down in her seat and crosses her arms, and looks out the window. She doesn't like Paige and seeing her with Emily was putting her in a bad mood. Mr. Fitz walks in and stands in front of the class,

"Class, we have a new student today, Maddie Cavanaugh. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" he said. As soon as he finished speaking the room erupted in whispers, all of them talking about the other Cavanaugh. Maddie just leaned further back in her chair and raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, about that... no…" Maddie stated. She hated talking about herself in front of classes, this class being no exception. Mr. Fitz smiled,

"Okay class, turn to pg. 157." He said turning towards the board and started writing questions for the chapter. Maddie just sighed and sat back and continued to look out the window. Emily turns around and quirks an eyebrow

"Do you need a book?" she asked in amusement. Maddie looks at her as if to say 'are you serious?'

"I read this already, not really interested in reading it again." She said in a board tone. Emily just laughs and nods. Paige rolls her eyes,

"So your just not gonna do work in this class?" Paige asked in a haughty tone. Maddie rolls her eyes,

"That's my plan, until we do something I don't know." Maddie said in an amused tone. Emily rolls her eyes,

"Madds knock it off, come here, we can share the book so you don't get in trouble." Emily says and motions to the side of her desk.

"Trouble is my middle name Ariel." Maddie says with a wink to Emily as she gets up and moves her chair over to Emily's desk. Mr. Fitz chose that moment to turn around,

"Ms. Cavanaugh, why are you out of your seat? Please return to your desk." He said warily. Maddie looks around,

"Are you serious?" she asked in shock.

"Yes I am." He said in a serious voice. "You had no reason to leave your desk." He finished. Maddie scoffed

"How about the fact that I don't have a book dip shit?" she said with anger barely concealed in her voice. Emily places her hand on her arm,

"Maddie please calm down." Emily pleaded, knowing how hot headed she could be. Maddie sigs and frowns,

"Fine." Maddie drawls out, sitting next to Emily so she can see the damn book. Once the bell rings Maddie jumps up and hurries out of class in hopes of being able to get a chance to find her locker. She finds it a few minutes later, she is twisting open her combination when she sees some one lean against the locker next to hers.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the black sheep of the family is back." Said an unknown voice. Middies' shoulders tensed, she really didn't like that nickname. She turned towards the voice and saw a girl standing there. She looked familiar but she doesn't know why.

"Do I know you?" Maddie asked in a tense voice, not liking the vibes she was getting from the girl. The girl laughs,

"Im hurt, you don't remember your sister's biggest target? Oh well. My name is Mona." She said in an eerily cheery voice. Maddie just raises her eyebrow at the jab at her sister Ali, she was used to it.

"Right what do you want?" Maddie asked, not really wanting to talk to the girl. Mona grins a creepy grin and leans in,

"No reason, I just wanted to say welcome back." She says and walks away. Maddie just stands there and shudders, that chick went from super geeky to super fucking creepy. She shakes her head and walks to see the girls in the cafeteria. She walks through the door and see's Emily and Paige sitting with aria and Spencer and Hannah. She sighs, time to face the music. She walks towards the table and drops kisses on the cheeks of all the girls except for Paige. Maddie goes and sits next to Spencer who's sitting across from Emily and Paige. Aria is on the other side of Maddie with Hannah right beside her.

"Hello all." She says wrapping an arm around aria's shoulders. There was a chorus of hey's from around the table. Spencer turns towards her,

"How was class?" she asked in curiosity. Maddie huffed when Emily laughed.

"What happened?" asked spencer in suspicion, looking between Maddie and Emily for the answer.

"Nothing." Mumbled Maddie but at spencer's glare she continued,

"What makes you think I did anything?" Maddie asked, Spencer laughed.

"Because it's you." Answered Hannah and the table just laughed. Maddie thought Spencer would let it drop but she wasn't that lucky. Spencer glared at her again.

"What! I didn't do anything. It's not my fault the dude can't teach." She said with a pout. Emily and Hannah laughed at the pouting girl. Spencer chuckles having a clue about who Maddie is referring to.

"Wait, who's your teacher?" Aria asked confusion clear in her voice. Maddie sighed,

"Some douche wad named Fitz." She said in an annoyed tone. All the girls minus Maddie and aria busted out laughing. Aria looked away to hide the blush adorning her face. Maddie not knowing what everyone was so funny asked "what?" looking around the table for an answer. Hannah laughs,

"Yeah AR, what's so funny?" Hannah said, Aria glares at Hannah.

"he'smyboyfriend." Aria mumbles. Maddie looks at Aria in confusion, trying to figure out what the tiny girl had said.

"Gay pasta?" Maddie said. Aria sighed,

"I said he is my boyfriend." Aria says shyly. Maddie just stares…

"Oh…" she said not knowing what to say... its quiet for a few minutes before spencer clears her throat,

"So Maddie... where did you go?" spencer asked breaking the silence. Maddie rolls her eyes and the blatant change of topic.

"I've been in Philly." Maddie says in an emotionless tone, staring off into space. There was a chorus of four indidginent 'WHATS!' from around the table.

"You're telling us that you were in Philly all this time and we didn't know. Didn't Toby always go to Philly?" asked a curious Aria. Emily and spencer shot each other a look at the mention of toby.

"I told toby to tell you guys I was fine, and to give you my number, but he obviously never did." Maddie said looking at Aria.

"Obviously." Mumbled Hannah. Maddie laughed, she had missed Hannah's bluntness.

"Wait why didn't toby tell Ali then?" asked Hannah in a confused tone. Maddie sighs and goes to answer when a silent Paige jumps in,

"Wait a minute, Ali? As in Di Laurentis? What does she have to do with this?" she asked in surprise. Maddie tenses up at the mention of Ali; her death still hurts to think about. She is surprised that the girls haven't told Paige who she is. Maddie looks at Paige in curiosity,

"You really don't know who I am?" Maddie asked in awe, Paige just nods,

"Emily and none of the others ever mentioned you and now their bringing Ali into this so im not exactly happy you have a connection with her." She tells Maddie. Maddie just nods trying not to feel hurt that the girls could easily forget her.

"Firstly. I advise you not to talk bad about Ali in my presence." She said looking Paige in the eyes.

"Why? She was a bitch." Paige scoffs. All the girls tense waiting for Middies' reaction. Maddie takes a deep calming breath as Emily put her hand on her arm; she looks at me and nods. She looks at Paige,

"Ali was my half-sister." Maddie said softly. Aria pulls her into a hug and spencer puts a hand on her back, I still had middies arm in a tight grip. Paige just looks dumbfounded at the revelation.

"Since when did she have a sister? I thought she only had a brother, and wait isn't your last name Cavanaugh?" she said confusion clear in her voice. Maddie sighs

"Ali and Jason are related to me just like toby." She said in a bored tone.

"Does that mean spencer's your half-sister too?" asked Paige trying to understand everything. Maddie nods. Paige looks like she's about to ask another question, Emily shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter how their related, they are and that's all that matters." Emily said in a voice that clearly meant drop it. Maddie gives Em a small smile.

"What made you leave mads? Ali was worried sick." Said aria in a soft tone.

"They tried using Ali to get to me, so I asked Toby to help me disappear, thinking I could protect Ali for once." Maddie said in a sad tone, obviously remembering the past. Spencer grabs her hand,

"Do you know who was after you?" spencer asked in a worried tone. Maddie nods and looks at her,

"Yeah some bitch named A."

**THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 2- THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER THE GIRLS TELL MADDIE ABOUT MONA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty little liar's fanfiction- Emily & O.C – Maddie Cavanaugh **

**Characters: Emily, spencer, Melissa, Aria, Hannah, Ella Montgomery, Ali, Toby, Jason, Paige & Maddie- more to be added throughout the story.**

**SUMMARY: Maddie Cavanaugh the link between the Cavanaugh and the Di Laurentis families- who is she? The liar's known. While she is just a distant memory to the rest of rosewood she is much more to the liars. What happens when she comes back? (Set when Spencer started having her suspicions about Toby)**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own pretty little liars nor do I own any of the music that may or may not be used in this fic.**

CHAPTER 3- NO ONE'S P.O.V

The silence that followed Middies' statement was a heavy one. Emily and Hannah were shocked and Aria was speechless. The most shocking was Spencer, she looked dumbfounded.

"A? Did you get text messages?" asked a concerned Emily, hoping against hope it wasn't the same A. Maddie nods,

"Text messages, emails, letters... the whole shebang." Maddie said says, "Why?" she asked confusedly. Spencer decides to speak up,

"Are you still getting them?" spencer asked in a worried tone, hoping that the message she received this morning was just a coincidence.

"That's actually why I came back." Maddie said, "this A person texted me saying that something happened to one of you guys on Halloween." She said glancing at the girls in question. Aria looks up in surprise.

"A drugged me... they put me in a box with Garrets dead body and tried to push me off the train..." Aria said with a faraway look on her face, as if remembering being in the box. Maddie bangs the table,

"WHAT?!" Maddie yelled, shocked that A had gone after Aria. Aria gives a small smile and puts her hand on Middies' arm and smiled reassuringly,

"It's okay madd; I stabbed one of them with a screwdriver." She said with a smile. Maddie raises an eyebrow,

"well, well, well, someone's a badass." Maddie says with a wink towards Aria, everyone laughs. Maddie looks around,

"anybody hear from Jason?" Maddie asked curiously, surprised she hasn't seen her brother yet. Everyone looks around.

"not really." Said Emily, Hannah nods in agreement.

"he comes around the school every now and then, he talks with Mona." Hannah said in an airy tone. Maddie snaps her head up,

"what? He talks to that nut?" she asks in disbelief. The girls laugh and nod their heads. Maddie sighs,

"im gonna have to have a talk with my dear brother." She says with a laugh in her voice and a smile gracing her lips. Maddie turns to spencer with a look of contemplation and determination on her face,

"before you tell your story, I have a question." She says looking directly at spencer. Spencer nods giving her the go ahead.

"how do you know A?" Maddie asked in a serious voice, ignoring the others gasps of shock, she waits for Spencer's answer. Spencer looks up at Maddie,

"we started getting messages after Ali died." Spencer said in a quiet voice, remembering the day their lives took a serious turn. Maddie sighs and looks at the rest of the girls,

"all of you still get messages?" Maddie asked, seriously dreading the answer. She receives a chorus of nods,

"son of a bitch!" Maddie curses, shaking her head. "do you guys happen to have an idea of who this A person is?" she asked, hoping for once the answer would be yes.

"A isn't one person... it's a group of people who seem to enjoy making our life a living hell." Said Emily, you can hear the frustration in her voice.

"yeah, Mona was caught and put in Bradley... she just got out about a month or so ago." Hannah said with a hint of sadness at the thought of her former best friend trying to hurt her and her friends. Maddie just stares at Hannah.

"you're kidding, please tell me the creepy bitch that came up to my locker all creepy like ain't apart of this A team." Maddie said, annoyed by the fact that she didn't punch her when she had the chance. Hannah just nods her head with a small smile, Emily grabs Hannah's hand to show support, and sometimes it was hard for the girls to remember that Hannah also lost someone that night. Maddie just turns and looks at Spencer,

"is a reason you guys aren't the same?" she asked wondering what else this A bitch had caused her Family to suffer through. The girls just nod.

"right." Maddie says staring past Emily and Paige.

"I'll be right back." She said getting up and stalking towards the cafeteria doors.

"uhh where is she going?" asked a confused Paige, wondering why she would just get up and leave. Emily looks over to where Maddie is walking.

"shit, she's heading straight towards Mona." Emily said with a groan, having a feeling she knew what Maddie was gonna do. Hannah just laughs,

"what did you expect her to do? Sit here and twiddle her thumbs?" Hannah said in an amused tone," we haven't even told her that Mon hit me with a car or that she tried to drive spencer off a cliff. Imagine what she will do when she finds out about that." She says as she turns to watch Maddie confront Mona. Spencer just sighs, sits back and looks in middies' direction with a small smile gracing her lips. Paige on the other hand looks around the table like they've all grown a second head.

"uhmm, shouldn't we stop her before she does something stupid?" Paige asked once Maddie reached Mona. She received a chorus of 'No's' in return. She raises an eyebrow, "  
alright then." She said turning back to the table, sighing as she realized that Emily's attention is on Maddie and not her. She couldn't help but think that she wasn't gonna like having Maddie around...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JUMP TO MADDIE & MONA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Maddie started towards Mona, pissed that she had the audacity to come back here after all she had done to her friends. She reached Mona and cleared her throat. Mona turned around with a surprised look,

"well, well, Maddie Cavanaugh, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. Maddie stepped forward,

"you stupid, stupid bitch." She said getting in Mona's face. "did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? Did you really think you could get away with doing that to them?" she said looking into Mona's eyes.

"leave them out of it. You wanna keep up this crazy A crap, leave them out of it. Target me, they don't have shit to do with Ali." She said glaring at Mona. Mona regarded Maddie for a few moments before she laughed,

"you think you know everything, do you honestly you can protect them?" Mona said, looking Maddie in the eyes. "are you gonna protect them the way you protected Ali? We both know how well that went." She said with faux sympathy. Maddie surged forward and pushed Mona up against the wall with her forearm against her throat.

"leave them alone… you wanna start something, finish something, whatever, you know where to find me." Maddie all but growled, she turned to leave when she heard,

"poor little Maddie acts so tough but no one know what you've got to hide. Remember Maddie, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Mona said as she turned and walked away. Maddie turned around and went to go after her when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist. Maddie relaxed contact knowing exactly who they belonged to.

"whoa, easy there tiger, she's not worth it." Whispered Emily, keeping her hold on Maddie hoping to keep calm her down. Maddie sighed and turned around in Emily's arms, she looked Emily in the eyes,

"but you guys are." Maddie said in a sincere voice. She steps back and looks at the floor. Emily pulls on Middies' hand.

"come on," she said, "let's go before Spencer has an aneurism." She said jokingly as they start walking. They reach the table Paige grabs Emily and pulls her towards her, Emily cocked a brow at her and Paige shrugged pulling Emily down next to her. Maddie sighs and walks towards spencer. She drops a kiss on her check as she sits down,

"im fine, calm down woman." Maddie says. Spencer huffs and rolls her eyes.

"you're as bad as Hannah when it comes to confronting people." Spencer says glaring at Maddie and Hannah. Hannah holds up her hands in mock surrender,

"don't look at me, I learned from tiger over there." Hannah said with a wink towards Maddie. The girls all laugh.

"I forgot how entertaining you could be when you're angry." Teased Aria leaning forward to pinch Middies' cheeks, Maddie laughed and ruffled Aria's hair she looked at the table.

Maddie said in a serious voice, Making sure to make eye contact with all the girls- including Paige, because if Emily cares about her and she is happy then Maddie was gonna do whatever she could to make the girl she loved happy. All the girls nodded, surprised at the rare seriousness in Middies' voice. Emily leaned forward looking Maddie in the eye.

"of course, why ask?" Emily asked in concern, worried that Mona had said something. Maddie nodded and looked at the girls.

"no reason. Just making sure." Maddie said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She turned to look at spencer.

"what did A message you earlier?" Maddie asked straight forward. Spencer's eyes widen in shock.

"how did you know that I got a text?" Spencer asked in shock. Maddie chuckled.

"I didn't. you just told me. Now no bull shit, what did it say?" Maddie said no longer amused. Spencer scowled at being at being out smarted. She looked at Maddie with sad eyes.

"she basically said to not get used to you being back." Spencer said looking at Maddie, "but, were gonna protect you." She said determinedly, the rest of the girls nod while Maddie shakes her head no.

"thanks but if she is after me then I don't want you involved. That's final." She said in finality, looking all the girls In the eyes. Spencer and Aria sit up straight.

"no ways in hell are we letting you get targeted. We are not gonna lose you again." Spencer said in a soft yet firm voice. Maddie gave a small sad smile.

"and I won't lose you guys either, which is why you guys aren't gonna do anything unless I ask for your help. Please?" Maddie said with a pout and puppy dog eyes directed at spencer, knowing she was the easiest target. Spencer sighed and was about to respond when Emily all but yelled,

"no! if A's going after one of us she goes after all of us that includes you Maddie. We are gonna help you whether you like it or not." She said glaring at Maddie with a look of desperation in her eyes, praying Maddie would just agree she doesn't like arguing with Maddie at all. Maddie just shakes her head and gets up.

"I will do what I have to; to make sure you don't end up like Ali." She said walking away from the girls. She heads to the parking lot and towards her bike.

Time to see Ali.

**END CHAPTER 3- THANKS FOR READING. REVIEWS WELCOME AS ALWAYS. NEXT CHAPTER MADDIE VISITS ALI FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE SHE DIED. WE MAY ALSO LEARN WHAT A HAD ON MADDIE. BUT YOU GOTTA READ TO FIND OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretty little liar's fanfiction- Emily & O.C – Maddie Cavanaugh **

**Characters: Emily, spencer, Melissa, Aria, Hannah, Ella Montgomery, Ali, Toby, Jason, Paige & Maddie- more to be added throughout the story.**

**SUMMARY: Maddie Cavanaugh the link between the Cavanaugh and the Di Laurentis families- who is she? The liar's know. While she is just a distant memory to the rest of rosewood she is much more to the liars. What happens when she comes back? (Set when Spencer started having her suspicions about Toby)**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own pretty little liars nor do I own any of the music that may or may not be used in this fic.**

P.O.V – NO ONE'S

Chapter 4

The ride to Ali's grave is longer than she thought it would be. When Maddie finally arrived at the cemetery, she got off her bike and shoved her hands in her pockets and started towards Ali's grave. Once in front of Ali's headstone she read what was engraved for the first time and fell to her knees. Somehow seeing her sister's grave made her death more real, and Maddie didn't like that feeling of finality. Not one bit. She ran her hand over the tomb stone,

"Ali…" Maddie said looking up at the sky. "Im so so sorry I couldn't protect you. Im sorry that I couldn't be the hero you were for me." She said letting a single tear roll down her cheek. She sat on the ground for what seemed like hours, not saying anything just. Just thinking about all the good times between herself, Ali, and her two brothers. Maddie looked back to the grave in front of her with determination in her eyes.

"This is all going to end… once and for all…" she said. " I'll protect the girls too…" she said in a small voice wishing now more than ever Ali was there and could help her talk out her frustrations like she did so many times before. Maddie sat there until it started to rain. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to leave. She got up and placed a kiss on the head stone.

"Until next time Ali." She said in with sadness in her voice. "Love you to the moon and back." She said turning around and starting her walk back to her bike, not really caring if she got wet or not. Once she reached her bike she checked her phone. There were messages from the girls. Spencer and Aria telling her to head to Ella's house. Hannah asking if she was okay. And Emily saying she was sorry she yelled but she meant what she had said. She sighed knowing that she was going to end up lying to Emily and the girls to keep them safe.

She shot spencer a quick text saying that she'd be there in a few minutes. She hoped on her bike and headed towards Ella's house, the ride was short but the rain had gotten increasingly worse. By the time she arrived she was soaked.

She walked up to the door and knocked. She heard footsteps and soon the door opened and revealed and amused Aria.

"Have a nice ride?" Aria asked letting Maddie in and out of the rain. Maddie nodded, taking off her soaked boots. Aria made her way towards the staircase.

"Come on, the girls are up stairs and so are some dry clothes." Aria said with a smile. Maddie gave a short laugh,

"Sounds good." Maddie said following Aria up the staircase to her bedroom. Once Maddie walked through the door she was hit upside the head.

"What the fuck!" Maddie growls, looking at Spencer with frustration clear on her face. Maddie takes off her jacket and hangs it on the chair waiting for Spencer's response.

"Stop running off." Spencer said through gritted teeth.

"Stop hitting me." Maddie replied locking eyes with Spencer. The girls held each other's gaze until Aria cleared her throat handing Maddie a towel.

"Dry clothes are on the chair." Aria said pointing to her computer chair. Maddie nods and turns around. Forgetting about the other occupants in the room she shucked off her wet shirt, leaving her in just jeans and a bra. Maddie heard a wolf whistle from Hannah.

"Looking good mads." Hannah said with a playful wink. Maddie rolled her eyes, she grabbed the towel and was about to start drying off when spencer grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Spencer asked pointing to the exact tattoo that toby had. Maddie rolled her eyes,

"A couple of years ago, me and toby went and got them together." Maddie said, remembering that she and toby decided to get exact tattoos in the same spot. Maddie started to put her shirt on when she noticed that Emily was ogling her body.

"See something you like Ariel?" she asked in a playful voice, she shot Emily a wink and hurriedly finished changing her shirt and pants. Emily had a slight blush on her cheeks,

"Wait, you said you and Toby got them together. Toby knew where you were?" Emily asked in disbelief, not believing that Toby would keep that from them. Maddie nodded,

"He knew. Like I told Spence earlier, I gave him my number to give to you guys when I saw him on the weekends, but he didn't." Maddie said in frustration. The girls were silent for a minute. Maddie went to sit on Aria's bed, the girls all followed.

Emily leaning in to Maddie, Hannah leaning in to Emily, Maddie leaning into Spencer, and spencer leaning into aria. The girls just sat there enjoying each other's company.

"Where did you go?" asked Spencer not looking at Maddie.

"When? Today? I went to see Ali, why?" Maddie responded with confusion in her voice, wondering why spencer would be asking. Spencer sighed and looked at Maddie.

"Not today. Where did you go when you left?" Spencer said in a hallow voice. Maddie sighed and closed her eyes,

"I told you earlier, I was in Philly." Maddie said after a few moments. She opened her eyes and looked at spencer who was trying to figure out of the girl was lying or not. It's not that Spencer didn't trust Maddie; she just wanted to be sure.

"What did a have on you that was so bad you had to leave?" Aria asked, voicing the question that was going through the girl's heads since Maddie came back. Maddie looked at Aria,

"What didn't they have on me? Anything I had ever done, they knew about. Every person I was ever associated with. Everything. She threatened to out me to my parents." Maddie said in frustration. No one but the girls, Ali, Jason and Toby knew Maddie was gay. Besides her siblings the rest of her family wasn't as tolerant to homosexuality, especially her parents.

"They said I either leave town or they tell my parents and go after Ali. Either way I couldn't win. So I left hoping they would leave Ali alone." Maddie said looking at the girls in desperation, begging them to understand why she did what she had done. Spencer leaned over and hugged Maddie tight,

"It's okay. No one blames you." Spencer said pulling back to look Maddie in the eyes, so Maddie could see that she was serious. Maddie looks away.

"It doesn't mean that I don't blame myself spencer. Ali is dead because of a choice I made. She paid for my mistakes. I gotta carry that guilt around for the rest of my life because it's my fault. Im not gonna drag you guys into whatever these A people have planned for me. I will succeed where I failed Ali." Maddie said with a fire in her eyes. The girls all looked at Maddie and for the first time they see exactly how much Maddie has changed.

"You remind me so much of Ali right now." Said Hannah staring intently at Maddie. Maddie smiled,

"I'll take that as a compliment." Maddie told Hannah the girls smiled. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." aria yelled to whoever was outside her door. Ella smiled as she walked in and smiled at the girls.

"Evening girls, is everything okay?" she asked in a motherly tone. Everyone nodded, Maddie held two thumbs up. Ella looked at Maddie,

"Where are you staying now that your back?" Ella asked, wondering where her pseudo daughter was gonna call home. The girls all looked at Maddie for an answer,

"I have a key to Jason's place. I stopped by earlier to drop off my stuff and he Is out of town, so I'll be there until he gets back." Maddie said looking at Ella with a smile.

"As long as you're sure, I don't want you to feel all alone in that big house. You're more than welcome to stay here." Ella said hoping Maddie would agree to stay. Maddie smiled.

"Maybe just for tonight because it looks like it's gonna turn in to a storm outside." Maddie said looking out the window, a bit of fear shinning in her eyes. She absolutely hated storms; she loved the rain just not lightning and thunder. Aria smiles and takes Maddies' hand,

"You can sleep in here tonight." Said Aria, turning to look at the rest of the girls "do you guys plan on staying too?" she asked curiously. They all nodded, it was gonna be a group sleepover just like before. Ella nodded and turned to leave,

"Dinner will be done in 15 minutes." She said with a smile, she walked out closing the door behind her. The girls all sat around and talked until it was time to go down for dinner. Maddie and Aria helped set the table while Spencer, Hannah and Emily helped Ella bring out dinner. Once they were all seated and eating Ella cleared her throat.

"So Maddie, I know you've probably told the girls by now but where have you been?" Ella asked in curiosity, wondering where a young girl could have hidden for so long. Maddie gave a small smile,

"I was in Philly Ma." Maddie said, wishing she had told her where she had been when they had first talked earlier. Ella gives a nod at her response.

"Did you meet any one special out there?" Ella teased; it was no secret that Maddie was a flirt. The girls stopped eating at this question. Maddie blushes at the attention, out of the corner of her eye she sees Emily staring down at her plate with a frown.

"No. no one special. Just me." Maddie says with a smile. She sees Emily head pop up with a smile and surprised yet relieved look on her face. Maddie smiled for a minute all is right in the world.

Dinner finished without a hitch. After they helped clean up downstairs, they headed up stairs to pick out sleeping arrangements. Spencer and Aria were together and Maddie was with Emily and Hannah. The girls all sat around and told Maddie about everything she had missed. It was around 2:45 in the morning when Aria and spencer decided to go to bed, they said there good nights to the remaining girls and left to Arias room. Ten minutes later Hanna stood up and stretched,

"Im gonna hit the hay." She said walking over to her make shift bed on the floor of the guest bedroom they were in. Hannah kissed both girls on the cheek.

"Night night Hannah banana." Maddie said with a smile.

"Night Han." Said Emily. Hannah turned out the lights and lay down; she was out before her head hit the pillow.

It was Maddie and Emily lying down on the bed. It was quiet for a few minutes, Maddie thought that Emily had drifted off to sleep, but then she heard the sheets rustle beside her.

"Em? You okay over there?" Maddie said with a small laugh, trying to keep quiet so Hannah doesn't wake up. Hannah is very grumpy when she is woken up. Maddie heard Emily sniffle.

"Yeah, Im fine." Emily said in a thick voice, turning over so that she faces Maddie. "Im just really glad your back." She said in a small voice. Maddie lay on her back and opened her arms.

"Come here Em." Maddie said, Emily moved over and put her head in the space between Middies shoulder and neck, her arms wrapped tightly around Maddies' waist.

"Im not going anywhere Ariel. So there is no need for tears okay?" Maddie said looking down at the girl lying on her chest. Emily nodded and sniffled a bit.

"Promise?" Emily asked, sounding like a little kid who was told there were no monsters under her bed. Maddie pulled Emily closer,

"I promise." Maddie said kissing the top of Emily's head. Emily snuggled in a bit more and was starting to drift off,

"Love you Madds." Emily said sleep filled voice.

"You too beautiful." Maddie said as she felt Emily's breathing even out. She too was about to go to sleep when she heard her phone vibrate on the night stand next to the bed. Careful not to wake up the girl using her as a pillow, she reached over and picked up her phone. It read 1 new message from unknown. Sighing she opened the message

_**Don't make promises you can't keep- A**_

Maddie closed her phone with a frustrated sigh, this A person, group or whatever was really starting to piss her off. Throwing her phone somewhere on the bed, Maddie pulled Emily closer enjoying having the girl of her affections in her arms.

Maddies' last thought before drifting off to sleep was that whoever this A person was, they were gonna pay big time.

**THAT THE END OF CHAPTER 4! THANKS FOR READING- COMMENTS WELCOME. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, I NEEDED TO WRITE OUT MY IDEAS ON WHERE I WAS GONNA TAKE THIS STORY. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN. IM THINKING OF MAKING IT SPARIA AS WELL, BUT IM NOT SURE. NEXT CHAPTER WE GET A PEEK INSIDE WHAT IT WAS LIKE BETWEEN MADDIE AND ALISON AS KIDS. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty little liar's fanfiction- Emily & O.C – Maddie Cavanaugh **

**Characters: Emily, spencer, Melissa, Aria, Hannah, Ella Montgomery, Ali, Toby, Jason, Paige & Maddie- more to be added throughout the story.**

**SUMMARY: Maddie Cavanaugh the link between the Cavanaugh and the Di Laurentis families- who is she? The liar's know. While she is just a distant memory to the rest of rosewood she is much more to the liars. What happens when she comes back? (Set when Spencer started having her suspicions about Toby)**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own pretty little liars nor do I own any of the music that may or may not be used in this fic.**

**CHAPTER 5 – NO ONE P.O.V**

Maddie awoke to the sound of approaching footsteps. She looks down to the weight on her chest and sees that Emily is still sounding asleep. Maddie lets a small smile grace her face at how cute Emily is when she sleeps. She looks across the room to see that Hannah is still asleep as well. The footsteps stopped outside the door.

"Come in." Maddie said quietly, making sure not to wake the girls. The door opened and in walked Aria and Spencer, both looking more awake then they should in the morning.

"Morning." Spencer said, walking towards the desk chair so she could sit down. Aria followed suit and sat in spencer's lap, looking as though this happened all the time. Aria leaning into Spencer and Spencer's armed wrapped securely around Aria. Maddie raised a questioning brow at what she saw but said nothing.

"Morning Spency, Morning short stack." Maddie said in a groggy voice. She attempts to get up but Emily's vice grip won't let her. Maddie sighs, really wishing she didn't have to wake up Emily, but she had to pee. Moving her hands so they were positioned over Emily's side, she prepared her attack. Leaning down to Emily's ear,

"Wake up beautiful!" she yelled and started tickling Emily. Emily's eyes snapped open and she started squirming.

"Maddie! Stop, im up, im up." Emily screamed, waking up Hannah in the process.

"Would you two stop with lesbian sex already? There are other people in the room you know." Hannah said sitting up, she attempted to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"Coffee." Was all Hannah said before getting out of bed and heading downstairs? Aria, Spencer and Maddie laughed at Hannah's Spencer like ways when it comes to coffee. Emily, who was still blushing from Hannah's previous comment sat up and stretched. Maddie followed suit, she leaned in close to Emily,

"I love it when you scream my name." Maddie said in a husky voice with a playful wink before she hopped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. Emily started blushing like crazy again. She got out of bed and turned toward Aria and Spencer,

"morning." Emily said to both of them.

"Morning Em. Aria said getting off of Spencer's lap.

"Come on, I think mom made breakfast." Aria said pulling Spencer off the chair, dragging her towards the door pushing Emily out as she went. Once in the hall way Spencer pounded on the bathroom door.

"We are downstairs Madds, don't get lost." Spencer said in a teasing tone. Remembering the first time Maddie visited Aria's house, she got lost going to the bathroom. Once down stairs in the kitchen they found Hannah sitting at the table with a giant cup of coffee, looking more awake then she did five minutes ago. Mrs. Montgomery was bustling around the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning girls." Ella said in a bright voice.

"Morning." She received in return from the four girls. She turned around to look at the girls.

"Where's Maddie?" She asked, wondering where the girl could be. At that exact moment Maddie bounded down the stairs.

"Here I am." Maddie says walking up and giving Ella a kiss on her cheek. She turned towards Spencer with a scowl on her face.

"That was one time Spency." Maddie said, putting emphasis on the nickname because she knows Spencer doesn't like it.

Spencer rolls her eyes.

Maddie sticks out her tongue.

Aria rolls her eyes.

"Geez when you two are together you act like your five again." Aria said in amazement – she can't believe after all these years they still act like kids around each other.

Spencer gasps,

"Do not." She says indigently. Maddie laughs and goes to get herself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah short stack I'd rather act like a five year old then be the size of one." Maddie teased. You could hear Aria's indigent "hey!" among the rest of the girl's laughter.

Maddie walked back into the dining room and leaned up against the door way.

"What no more coffee?" Hannah questioned, pulling her own coffee closer enjoying its warmth. Maddie laughed,

"No, there is plenty of coffee left, I just don't drink it." Maddie says with a shrug. Spencer and Hannah stare at Maddie as if she grew a second head...

"Wait... you don't drink coffee?" Spencer asked. Getting up and going over to Maddie. Spencer lifted up one of Middies' eyelids, looking into her eyes with faux confusion.

"I just don't get it." Spencer asked in Faux confusion, "I don't get how were related." She said in a teasing tone. Maddie smacked her hand away and rolled her eyes. She went to respond when Ella walked in with a big smile.

"Come on girls, breakfast is done." Ella said going to stand by Aria. The girls all got up and headed towards the kitchen. Once the girls were all seated with their breakfast- Maddie and spencer both eating toast, eggs, and bacon. While Hannah, Emily and Aria were eating; Pancakes with fruit and eggs.

"Breakfast is great mom." Aria said, thoroughly enjoying her pancakes. The rest of the girls 'mhhm'd' in agreement. The girls continued eating.

"So Maddie, what are your plans for today?" Ella asked looking up from her coffee. Maddie looked up from her plate; she put her fork down and picked up a napkin to wipe her face.

"Actually, im going to go to the house to unpack and settle in." Maddie said, turning to the girls. "You guys wanna come with? You might know you're away around the house better than I do." Maddie said sheepishly. The girls nodded. Maddie pushed her plate away and stood up, taking her plate with her to the kitchen. She walked back in and dropped a kiss on Ella's cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast Ma. Im gonna go change and head over to the house." Maddie said turning to the girls, "you guys can come by when you're done." She said heading toward the stairs to get ready. Once she was ready she came down the stairs tossing her bike keys in her hands. She dropped kisses on all the girls' cheeks.

"Thanks again for Breakfast. "She said as she walked towards the door. Turning back to the girls. "See you guys in a bit." She said as she walked outside to her bike. Once she was on her bike she started towards the DiLaurentis house.

The closer she got the more nervous she became. That house held so many memories and she didn't know if she was ready to face them all just yet. She pulled up to the house within minutes of leaving Aria's. She turned off her bike and just looked at the house. She hadn't really paid attention when she dropped her bags off the morning before. She sighs and gets off her bike.

Time to get this done with.

She got off her bike and walked towards the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door, she stepped in and signed, it still smelled the same. She picked up her bags that she had dropped by the door yesterday. She walked up stairs towards where her room was. She walked down the hallway and looked at all the photos hung on the wall as she went. There hanging on the wall were photos of her and her brother both together and individually. There were photos of her and Ali together and all four of them together. In the photos all they were always smiling without a care in the world. The photos were taken when everything was easier. As she kept walking slowly down the hall she seen a photo that made her stop in her tracks, it was a photo she didn't know even existed. Yet if you asked her she could tell you the exact moment it must have happened.

The photo was of her and Ali lying down in Ali's bed. Ali laying on her back and Maddie laying her head on her shoulder, limbs wrapped around Ali as if she was her own personal teddy bear. Ali had her arms wrapped protectively around her little sister. Even in her sleep Ali was trying to protect Maddie.

*************************************FLASHBACK**************************************

About nine years ago, an eight year old Maddie sat up frightened in her bed. The storm outside had gotten exceedingly worse since she had gone to bed. Lightning and thunder now plagued the skies, and the loud claps filled her room. Maddie slowly got out of her bed careful not to wake anybody up; she didn't want them to think she was a baby. She made her way towards her sister's room; she stood nervously a few feet from Ali's room shuffling her feet.

"Ali?" Maddie called out quietly, hopping her sister heard her. Ali turned over so that she now faced the door way, a sleepy looked adorning her features.

"Madds? What's wrong sweetie?" Ali asked in concern, wondering why her sister would be up so late and in her room none the less. Maddie looked down at the floor.

"I don't like storms." Maddie whispered her voice shaken as a clap of thunder sounded through the house.

"Awe sweetie it's okay, the storms can't hurt you." Ali said in a soothing voice. Maddie looked at Ali.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Pwease Ali?" Maddie asked, throwing in a pout for good measure. She may be young but she knew no one could resist her pout. Ali chuckled.

"Come here baby girl, you don't have to ask." Ali told the girl as she climbed into the bed. Ali lay down on her back and opened her arms for Maddie to crawl into. Ali wrapped her arms around Maddie and held her close as Maddie jumped at the sound of thunder. Ali started running her hand through Middies' hair.

"You don't have to be afraid of the storms or anything, you know why?" Ali said looking down at the girl she held in her arms.

Maddie shook her head no. Ali smiled.

"You don't have to be afraid because I'll always be there to protect you. From anything." Ali said with an air of confidence and pride. "That's what big sisters do." Ali said looking down at Maddie. Maddie sat up and looked down at Ali.

"But what if one day im in trouble and you're not there? Or Tobes or Jason, what do I do then Ali?" Maddie asked, fear lacing her voice. Ali sighed and Pulled Maddie down into her arms.

"Your right Madds, Toby, Jason and I may not always be here but we will always, always be with you. No matter where you are. No matter what you choose. Especially if you're in trouble. We will always be with you in here." Ali told Maddie, pointing towards the girl's heart. Maddie nodded and Ali pulled her closer.

"Goodnight Madds." Ali said kissing Middies forehead.

"Night Ali, love you to the moon and back." Maddie said with a yawn coming out soon after. Ali smiled and looked down at the girl in her arms.

"Love you too Angel, forever and ever." She said before closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

***********************************END FLASHBACK**************************************

Maddie was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of somebody pounding on her door. Running back down stairs,

"Hold on!" she yelled to whoever was on the other side of her door. A beep sounded through the house. Maddie frowned pulling out her phone; she saw she had 1 new message from an unknown number. With a sigh she read the message.

….with you, where ever you are, with every choice you make- xoxo –A

Maddie closed her eyes with a small laugh.

"No kidding." Maddie mumbled reaching the door; she was greeted with the sight of her friends.

"Ello ello." Maddie said with an exaggerated bow as she opened the door wider so her friends could come in. Maddie closed the door.

"What have you started on and what can we help with?" Spencer Said feeling a bit overwhelmed being back in the house. Maddie chuckled.

"Actually I was just reminiscing." Maddie said "and now I guess we can set up my room?" she said unsure on what they should do. Maddie shook her head motioning for the girls to follow her up the stairs.

"Come on I left my stuff upstairs in the hall." Maddie said walking up the stairs and grabbing her bag, the girl's right behind her. Maddie continued towards her room. Hannah stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Maddie maybe we should tell you something." Hannah said nervously. Maddie stopped in front of her destination.

"Can we talk and unpack at the same time?" Maddie asked in confusion. Looking at Hannah and the girls before turning back to the door and placing her hand on the door knob.

Hannah stepped forward.

"But Madds." Hannah said as Maddie opened the door to the room. Maddie dropped her bags.

"What, the, fuck," Maddie asked both shock and confusion coloring her voice. Turning around to look at the girls behind her.

"Surprise?" Hannah said in a sheepish voice. Spencer stepped forward to take the heat off of Hannah.

"Madds that's what Hannah was trying to tell you." Spencer said.

Maddie looked at Spencer giving her a hard look.

"Trying to tell me or prepare me for all of Ali's stuff being in my room? Why?" Maddie asked getting worked up. Spencer went to answer but Aria beat her to it.

"Madds." Aria began.

"Why Aria. Don't lie." Maddie said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Now will someone please tell me why all of Ali's stuff from her room is in mine?" Maddie said looking at each of the girls.

"Madds. Ali took you leaving the hardest. You know that." Spencer said giving Maddie a sad look.

Hannah stepped forward and put a hand on Middies' shoulder.

"She moved in here a week after they called off the search, before that she slept in here every night. She missed you Maddie, this is just a testament of how much." Hannah said with a sympathetic smile. Maddie sighed and nodded walking further into her, well Ali's old room. She picked up a stuffed bear that Ali had given her when she was younger. Maddie held up the bear to the girls behind her.

"We may need a few boxes." Maddie said with a small smile. The girls smiled happy that Maddie wasn't angry. Emily walked up to Maddie,

"Is there anything of hers that you wanna keep?" Emily asked Maddie looked around and shook her head.

"Just this bear. The rest we can pack up and I'll take it to my dad's building." Maddie said looking around at all the stuff. The room looked lived in. she shook her head and sighed.

"Let's go find some boxes." Maddie said, "There should be some in the basement." She said walking out of the room and towards the stairs. The girls walked down to the basement they each grabbed 3 boxes. Once up stairs Maddie closed the door. All five girls phone rang simultaneously. Each had 1 new message from an unknown number. All saying the same thing.

The past doesn't always stay buried, it's only a matter of time before yours comes back to bite you in the Ass- A

Maddie closed her eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" Maddie yelled.

END OF CHAPTER 5- THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AS ALWAYS AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO POSTED REVIEWS ON WHAT THEY WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE STORY, I WILL TRY TO WORK ITS IN. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MADDIE GETS TO KNOW THE NEW PEOPLE- PAIGE, CALEB, AND EZRA. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretty little liar's fanfiction- Emily & O.C – Maddie Cavanaugh **

**Characters: Emily, spencer, Melissa, Aria, Hannah, Ella Montgomery, Ali, Toby, Jason, Paige & Maddie- more to be added throughout the story.**

**SUMMARY: Maddie Cavanaugh the link between the Cavanaugh and the Di Laurentis families- who is she? The liar's known. While she is just a distant memory to the rest of rosewood she is much more to the liars. What happens when she comes back? (Set when Spencer started having her suspicions about Toby)**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own pretty little liars nor do I own any of the music that may or may not be used in this fic.**

**CHAPTER 6- NO ONES P.O.V**

Maddie sighed. She was tired. It's been a few hours since they had gotten the text from A. A few hours since Maddie became quiet and distracted. Maddie walked over to the girls who were packing up Ali's stuff.

"Hey. You guys hungry yet?" Maddie said from where she was standing above them. The girls nodded.

"Chinese?" asked Hannah in a hopeful voice- she absolutely loved Chinese food.

Maddie nodded.

"That sounds great actually." Maddie said looking at the rest of the girls, "that sound good for ya'll?" she said.

The girls nodded.

"Great! Let's forget about cleaning, im so over it." Hannah said, standing up and dusting off her pants. The rest of the girls laughed.

"Yeah, let's go down stairs and watch a movie or something." Said Spencer, getting up and helping Aria up as well. Maddie reached down and offered Emily her hand. Emily smiled in thanks as she grabbed Maddie's hand and got up.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go!" Said Maddie, as they walked out of the room and down stairs. Maddie headed towards the kitchen.

"Man, do I need a drink." Maddie said while opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. Happy that she was able to get Noel Khans number for alcohol. As Maddie raised the bottle to her lips Spencer came and took the bottle from her.

"No alcohol for you." Spencer said while turning and pouring the beer down the sink. Maddie gives her a confused look.

"Why not?" Maddie asked? Spencer looks at her.

"Because I said so." Spencer says with a smug look on her face, knowing that Maddie would listen to her. Maddie stuck out her tongue and walked back out to the rest of the girls.

Emily was texting on her phone and Hannah and Aria were looking for Chinese restaurants on their phones. Maddie walked over to the couch Emily was sitting on and plopped down beside her.

"What's up good looking?" Maddie asked. Emily put her phone down and looked at Maddie with an apologetic smile.

"I forgot I made plans with Paige tonight. I gotta leave in a few minutes." Emily said sadly looking at Maddie. Maddie smiled.

"Why don't you invite her over? I've got plenty of room and it would give me a chance to get to know her better." Maddie said turning to look at Hannah and Aria. "In fact why don't you two invite over Caleb and Fitz? That way I can get to know the new people." Maddie said with a laugh. Hannah gives Maddie a concerned look, worried that the girl's brain may have gone haywire.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asks Maddie, Looking her in the eye to see if she was alright. Maddie looked away.

"Yes! Now call your significant others or what have you, ask them what they want to eat and to get their asses over here." Maddie said in a faux enthusiastic voice. Emily through her arms around Maddie and squeezed her tight.

"Thank you Madds, you and Paige are gonna get along great." Emily said, letting Maddie go so she could go call Paige. Maddie sighed and leaned back into the couch, what had she gotten herself in to? Maddie felt the couch dip beside her and an arm around her shoulder.

"You okay kiddo?" Spencer asked. Maddie snorted back a laugh.

"You know you're barely a year older than me right?" Maddie said causing Spencer to roll her eyes.

"That's not the point." Spencer said with a laugh. Maddie laughed along with her.

"Everything's fine I guess. I get to actually meet Fitz as Aria's boyfriend, and give Paige a chance, all in one night. What could possibly be wrong with that?" Maddie said sarcastically. Maddie felt Spencer stiffen at the mention of Aria's boyfriend. Maddie decided it was time to get answers to some of her questions.

"What's going on between you and Aria?" Maddie asked in an innocent voice. At this question Maddie felt Spencer stiffen some more.

"I don't know what you're talking about Maddie." Spencer said pulling away from Maddie, hiding her face.

"It's okay Spence. I know you and Toby broke up a few months ago." Maddie said waiting for Spencer's reaction. Spencer's head Snapped up so fast Maddie could have sworn she heard a crack.

"You know?" Spencer asked looking at Maddie, Maddie nodded.

"Toby told me. You know Spence neither him nor I have any hard feelings towards you, you're still my sister." Maddie said with a smile. Spencer had a few tears running down her face, happy to hear that neither Toby nor Maddie hated her. Maddie for once pulled Spencer into a hug.

"It was weird; Toby felt more like my brother. I still love him, im just not in love with him." Spencer said, her voice muffled due to her face being in Middies' Shoulder. Maddie nodded in understanding, she pulled back to look at Spencer.

"So you and short stack huh?" Maddie said wagging her eyebrows up and down with a grin. Spencer laughed and pushed Maddie.

"No. she has a boyfriend and they all still think im with Toby." Spencer said dejectedly.

"Well the first step in fixing that is telling them that you and Toby broke up." Maddie said with a laugh. Spencer nodded in agreement knowing she had to tell them eventually. Spencer Looked at Maddie,

"What about you and Emily? How is that gonna work?" Spencer asked her sister, wondering what she was going to do. Maddie gave Spencer a small smile,

"Absolutely nothing." Maddie said looking at Spencer, "yet." Maddie said with a small grin. Spencer chuckled and stood up pulling Maddie with her.

"You still play guitar?" Spencer asked looking at the case near the bottom of the stair case. Maddie nodded,

"Every once and a while." Maddie said, spencer nodded a plan forming in her head.

"You should play later." Spencer said with a smirk, "Emily always loved when you used to sing." Spencer said with a laugh as Maddie pushed her towards the dining room.

"Whatever Spence." Maddie said as Emily, Hannah and Aria appeared.

"Paige is on her way." Emily said

"Same with Caleb." Hannah said

"Ezra is coming too." Aria said looking at Maddie, "what do you want to do?" Aria asked, going to sit on the couch. Maddie grinned.

"Hey Spence how about a scary movie?" Maddie asked Spencer Who just walked into the room. Spencer Chocked on the water she was drinking.

"Sounds good to me." Spencer sputtered. Maddie smiled and looked to the others.

"Does a scary movie sound good with you guys?" Maddie asked, Hannah rolled her eyes

"Our lives a horror film, but sure why not watch one?" Hannah said, sarcasm lacing her words. Emily just nodded in agreement and Aria nodded timidly, she didn't really like horror films. Maddie clapped her hands,

"Great! We can watch see no evil. I've had it since it came out but never watched it." Maddie explains as she gets the movie and the DVD player set up. The girls went to sit on the couch as Maddie set everything up.

"Did you guys order the food?" Maddie asked as she sat down in the middle of Hannah and Emily. Hannah nodded as Maddie pressed play. They turned off the movie 20 minutes later due to the fact that Aria was now practically sitting in Spencer's lap, terrified.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything Aria?" Hannah teased playfully.

"Im not! It's just that the guy was huge and really creepy." Aria said in her defense, trying to hide the fact that she was absolutely terrified. Maddie laughed; there was a knock at the door.

"Foods here already?" Maddie said in surprise, "that's fast." She said while going to answer the door. She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Paige, Fitz and Caleb.

"I stand corrected." Maddie said dryly looking at the group. She stepped back and made gesture for them to come in.

"Come on, we are just waiting for the food." Maddie said as she gestures for them to go in to the other room. Caleb is the last one to follow; he stops Maddie and shakes her hand. Knowing that Maddie is someone important to Hannah.

"Thanks for inviting me and giving me a chance. I know you and Hannah are close but I would never hurt her." Caleb tells Maddie. Maddie smiles,

"We are gonna get along just fine Caleb, just remember you hurt Hannah and there will be no where you will be able to hide. Understood?" Maddie said looking Caleb straight in the eyes to make sure he understood how serious she was. Caleb smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Caleb said. Maddie laughed and there was another knock at the door.

"That better be the food." Maddie mumbled and opened the door reveling the delivery guy. Maddie hands Caleb the food and pays the dude.

"Thanks." She tells him before closing the door and leading Caleb into the other room.

"What took you guys so long?" Hannah asked as she walked over to greet Caleb.

"She probably gave him her famous 'you hurt her, I hurt you.' Speech "spencer said laughing at the thought. Hannah gasped.

"You didn't!" Hannah said in disbelief "are you trying to scare him away?" She asked Maddie. Maddie chuckled,

"Easy there princess, you got yourself a keeper." Maddie told Hannah. Hannah stared at Maddie Shock written all over her features.

"Wait a minute. Someone actually passed your big brother test?" Hannah said in disbelief, still not believing anything she had just been told. Maddie nodded confused.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Maddie asked, "Am I that bad?" she asked Caleb. Caleb nodded

"Terrifying." He said in amusement. Aria laughed.

"Do you remember when you scared off Ali's date to the dance?" Aria asked in amusement. Maddie huffed.

"What! He wasn't good enough for Ali." Maddie said trying to justify her actions. Spencer laughed.

"Maddie you were ten and you made the guy pee his pants." Spencer said in amusement. Maddie huffed.

"He was a damn pussy." Maddie mumbled. Paige looked at Emily and leaned in,

"Does she do that to all of you?" Paige asked in curiosity. Emily smiled and nodded. Paige looked nervous. Emily patted her hand.

"Don't worry; you've got nothing to be worried about." Emily said a bit louder so everyone could hear. "Right Maddie?" Emily said while giving Maddie 'the look'. Maddie raised her hands,

"I make no promises." Maddie said seriously. Hannah busted out laughing.

"Who are you trying to kid? Paige you're so screwed it ain't even funny." Hannah said in amusement. Paige paled.

"Why?" Paige asked in confusion. Spencer chuckled.

"You see, Maddie here is like her brothers. Very protective of us. But she has always been more protective of Emily." Spencer told Paige, Aria and Hannah nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't think she has ever approved of anyone Emily has ever tried dating." Aria said with a laugh, leaning back against Ezra. Paige visibly swallowed at Aria's statement. Maddie chuckled.

"You all are making me sound bad." Maddie said in a teasing voice. "Im gonna go get some plates so we can eat." Maddie said turning towards the kitchen. Emily stood up,

"Here I'll help." Emily said walking towards the kitchen. Maddie nodded understanding that Emily wanted to talk. Once in the kitchen Maddie turned around and faced Emily.

"Spill Em." Maddie said in a serious voice. Emily sighed and looked at Maddie.

"Take it easy on Paige, please?" Emily begged Maddie. Maddie sighed and looked at the wall.

"Does she make you happy?" Maddie asked sounding serious, but inside she was slowly breaking. Emily nodded.

"Do you love her?" Maddie asked, already dreading Emily's answer. Emily slowly nodded.

"I think I do." Emily said in a happy voice. Maddie sighed as she felt her heart silently breaking.

"Fine, I'll take it easy on her, but the minute I hear she hurt you I deal with her my way. Understand?" Maddie said in a voice that left no room for argument. Emily smiled and nodded. She hugged Maddie tight.

"Thank you thanks you." Emily said pulling back from Maddie she grabbed the plates," I love you Madds." Emily said turning and walking out of the kitchen. Maddie sighed with a sad smile on her face.

"I know." Maddie said in a broken voice. She turns and pulls out a shot glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels. She takes a shot, then another. She was pouring her third shot when her phone vibrated alerting her that she had one new message. Maddie sighed,

She loves me, she loves me not. Poor Madds sucks that the girl you love doesn't love you back. –A

Maddie shoved her phone in her pocket just as Spencer walked into the kitchen. Maddie downs her shot; Spencer is looking at her, concern filled in her eyes.

"What? I needed a drink." Maddie says, trying to put on a brave face. Spencer gives her a sympathetic look before she smacks her upside the head. Maddie sighs.

This was gonna be a long night.

**END CHAPTER 6! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD IVE BEEN BUSY WITH SOFTBALL BUT I HAVE WRITTEN ALL THE WAY UP TO CHAPTER 9- I JUST NEED TO TYPE THEM AND POST THEM PLEASE BE PATIENT! THANKS FOR THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS. AS ALWAYS REVIEWS WELCOME! SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE VEWRY VERY BEGINNING OF SPARIA? IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU GET TO SEE A LITTLE HEART TO HEART BETWEEN HANNAH AND MADDIE. THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7- Of BrokenheArts And Bottles

**Pretty little liar's fanfiction- Emily & O.C – Maddie Cavanaugh **

**Characters: Emily, spencer, Melissa, Aria, Hannah, Ella Montgomery, Ali, Toby, Jason, Paige & Maddie- more to be added throughout the story.**

**SUMMARY: Maddie Cavanaugh the link between the Cavanaugh and the Di Laurentis families- who is she? The liar's known. While she is just a distant memory to the rest of rosewood she is much more to the liars. What happens when she comes back? (Set when Spencer started having her suspicions about Toby)**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own pretty little liars nor do I own any of the music that may or may not be used in this fic.**

**CHAPTER 7 N.O.P **

Maddie and Spencer walked back into the living room where everyone was sitting. Spencer walked in first and went to sit in a chair on the other side of the room, as far away as possible from Aria and Ezra. Maddie walks in right behind her and represses a sigh at the sight in front of her. Next to Aria and Ezra sat Emily and Paige cuddled up. Paige whispering into Emily's ear, Emily smiling at whatever she was saying. Maddie sighed- this must be how Spencer felt. Hannah looked up from her conversation with Caleb.

"Hey Madds." Hannah said with a sympathetic smile, knowing how hard the scene in front of her must be. Emily's eyes flicked up to meet Middies' with a concerned look in her eyes- silently asking her what was wrong. Maddie shook her head and out a fake smile- time to face the music.

"Hello all, any ideas on what we're doing the rest of the night?" Maddie asked, still smiling although Hannah and Spencer could tell it didn't reach her eyes. Hannah sighed knowing that Maddie was going to fake her way through tonight. Aria sat up straighter and looked around the room, frowning when she noticed how far Spencer was sitting.

"How about truth or dare?" Aria asked looking around the room. Maddie and Spencer looked at each other and repressed a groan- they really didn't want to give the girls a chance to ask questions.

"How about truth, dare or drink?" Maddie asked, hoping against hope that they would agree. Spencer sat up straight.

"I agree." Spencer said looking at Maddie. Maddie smiled and Hannah sighed. Aria looked surprised.

"Really Spencer? I thought you didn't like it when Maddie drank?" Aria questioned looking at Spencer as though she had just dropped in through the ceiling. Spencer attempted to answer but was cut off by Paige.

"Why doesn't she let Maddie drink?" Paige asked looking around the room, "can't handle your alcohol Madds?" Paige jested, trying to get a rise out of her so she had an excuse for her and Emily to leave.

Maddie and Spencer both visibly tensed.

"PAIGE!" Emily said looking at Paige in disbelief that she had actually said that to Maddie. Maddie shook her head, trying to keep her temper in check and keep her promise to Emily. Maddie took a deep breath.

"It's fine Em." Maddie said giving Emily a small smile. She turned her full attention to Paige, and took a bit of satisfaction at the fact that Paige tensed under her gaze.

"To answer your question flubber, Alcoholism runs in my family, my brother Jason just stopped drinking a few years ago." Maddie said giving Paige a hard look. Paige scowled at the flubber comment.

"Maddie!" Emily said in exasperation, "Knock it off." She said silently pleading with Maddie.

"Its cool babe, all's good." Paige said with a smirk towards Maddie who was fuming where she stood. Maddie stepped forward.

"Listen Bitch, just because you're dating Em doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!" Maddie said- she was pissed. Hannah jumped up and stood in front of Maddie.

"Maddie you need to calm your ass down, she isn't worth Emily being pissed at you." Hannah said trying to restrain a slightly less angry Maddie... Hannah hoped that she had gotten through to Maddie.

"Maddie please." Emily said getting up and going to stand by Maddie, but a hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you doing? Don't go over there, she could hurt you." Paige said incridously. Emily shook her head and laughed.

"She won't hurt me." Emily said in complete confidence.

Paige shook her head and tightened her hold on Em.

"I don't care I think we should go. It's not safe here. Maddie is obviously unstable." Paige snarked, looking at Emily. This time Emily was the one who shook her head.

"She is fine. You just struck a nerve when you teased her. She didn't mean what she said." Emily said with a smile on her face as she looked down at Paige. Maddie's head snapped up at Emily's words,

"The fuck I did!" Maddie said, still pissed and still being held by a sniggering Hannah. Emily sighed and took her wrist out of Paige's grip. She walked up to Maddie and put a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly.

"Madds, what's wrong?" Emily asked, knowing that there was something wrong for her to be acting like this... it usually takes a lot to get Maddie angrey. Maddie sighed knowing that Emily won't drop it.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Paige said, standing up and going to stand up next to Emily. "She's as much of a bitch as Ali was." She said, oblivious to what was about happen.

At that moment Emily stepped away from Paige, knowing what was about to happen. Hannah knowing what was about to happen tried to move out of the way, this wasn't going to be pretty for Paige.

"Maddie calm down." Emily said trying to defuse the situation before Maddie did anything. Knowing that Maddie wouldn't attack as long as one of the girls was around the intended target. Spencer stood up from her chair the exact moment Maddie lunged at Paige. Spencer caught Maddie around the Middle and looked at Caleb.

"Grab her and take her out side she needs to cool off." Spencer said, motioning to the back door. Caleb walked over and picked up a struggling Maddie and put her over his shoulder. Once Spencer was sure that Caleb had gotten Maddie outside spencer turned around and punched Paige straight in the face.

"Fucking shit!" Paige Said holding her face in her hands.

"Spencer!" Aria exclaimed, walking out of Ezra's arms and towards an angry Spencer. Hannah and Emily just sigh and go and sit on the couch, knowing that Spencer wasn't going to calm down anytime soon and even then Aria was the only one besides Maddie who could calm her down.

Spencer stepped forward.

"You stupid bitch. Maddie is giving you a chance because Emily asked her to and you go and talk about her dead sister. Did you stay underwater to long or were you always this fucking stupid?" Spencer seethed giving Paige a look so full of hatred that if looks could kill Paige would be long dead. Aria stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Spencer. Spencer visibly calmed upon contact.

Spencer just sighed and sat down on the couch, Aria sitting beside her.

"Congrats Paige. You managed to piss off Maddie. You should feel accomplished. Consider that bruise forming on you face your reward." Spencer grumbled. Paige went and sat on the couch next to Emily and pouted.

Hannah sighed and stood up.

"Im gonna go talk to Maddie." Hannah said walking towards the back door. Spencer stood up.

"Wait, take her guitar, she likes to play when she's upset." Spencer said giving Hannah Maddie's guitar.

Hannah smiled.

"Sure thing." Hannah said taking the guitar from Spencer and walking towards the back door. Caleb walked in with a smile giving Hannah a kiss on top of her head as he walked by. He went and sat next to Emily.

"She mumbles a lot when she's angry." Caleb muses with a smirk. Spencer snorts back a laugh. Caleb leaned forward and looked at Paige.

"Nice face." Caleb said his smirk still in place.

"Shut up." Paige mumbled.

************************* ************OUT BACK*******************************************

Hannah walked out the back door and looked around for Maddie.

"Maddie? You still out here?" Hannah asked

"Right here Han." Maddie said from off to the side. Hannah turned and walked over to where Maddie was sitting, Hannah put down Maddie's guitar in front of her. Maddie smiled.

"Spencer tell you to bring that?" Maddie asked with a wry smile. Hannah nodded and sat down next to Maddie.

"You okay buddy?" Hannah asked. Maddie sighed and laid her head on Hannah's shoulder,

"I didn't think it would be this hard." Maddie said looking out into the yard. Hannah looked down at Maddie.

"What's hard sweetie?" Hannah asked, her voice laced with concern.

"It's so hard to be around her, and watch her be with someone else." Maddie said. Hannah sighed and put her arm around Maddie.

"It's okay Maddie; everything is going to work out." Hannah said in what she hoped was an optimistic voice. Maddie pulled away and looked at Hannah.

"Be straight with me Han. Is she happy? Because if she was happy before I came back, I'll leave. Just as long as she is happy." Maddie said looking at Hannah.

Hannah sighed and smacked Maddie upside the head.

"Ow!" Maddie said, glaring at Hannah." I thought I was talking to Hannah, not Spencer." Maddie snarked. Hannah just gave her 'the look'.

"Well you're the one being an idiot." Hannah said. "Maddie this is the Happiest Emily has been since you left except when she is swimming." Hannah continued, trying to make Maddie understand how happy everyone is now that she is back. "Sure, Emily is Happy with Paige. But honestly there is something wrong with her; she is no good for her Madds." Hannah finished hoping Maddie understand what she is saying.

"Bottom line is that she isn't as happy as she was when you guys were almost together." Hannah said. Maddie smiled a sad smile,

"She told me she loves her Han." Maddie said sadly.

"She loves you too! Maddie you have to know that!" Hannah said desperately, Maddie just shook her head.

"Im not gonna pressure her into anything." Maddie said

Hannah sighed, "Just don't give up. Emily loves you more than Paige. Just give it time." Hannah said with a smile, Maddie smiled in return.

"When did you become so insightful princess?" Maddie teased

"Only for you Madds." Hannah joked

Maddie smiled, "im honored" she said sarcastically.

Hannah nudged her shoulder, "as you should" she joked." Now let's head back inside yeah?" she asked hopefully. When Maddie made no indication of moving Hannah sighed, Maddie turned to look at Hannah.

"You can go in if you'd like, I don't mind being alone anymore." Maddie tells her, hoping she would get the hint that she would like to be alone. Hannah nodded, taking the hint. She kissed Maddie's cheek.

"Don't stay out here to long, you don't want Aria or god forbids Spencer, coming out here and checking on you." Hannah said with a chuckle. Maddie simply nodded, looking out into the yard. With a sigh Hannah stood up and walked in side.

Maddie sat on the back porch for a few minutes in silence before standing up. She felt her sadness and anger swell up inside. She felt that if she didn't let out her feelings she would end up taking it out on someone she cares about. She walked over to the tree in the yard, it wasn't too thick and the bark was smooth. Maddie slammed her fist into the tree. Again and again and again. After a while she was pouring all her anger and heartbreak into her punches. Anger at A, at Paige. After a few more punches she stopped, she was breathing hard and her hands were throbbing. But she no longer felt angry.

Maddie sighed and looked at her Hands and sighed. She would have to clean her hands when she got inside so no one would notice the blood on her hands. She slowly walked back up the porch stairs and sat down. She wiped her bloody hands on her pants. She opened her guitar case, and smiled a genuine smile. She really missed playing guitar. She picked up her guitar and leaned back against the porch railing. She positioned the guitar and began to play. After few seconds she realized what she was playing and in a raspy voice she began to sing.

"Baby, what are we becoming  
It feels just like we're always running  
Rollin' through the motions every day  
I could lean in to hold you  
Or act like I don't even know you  
Seems like you could care less either way"

Maddie sighed, she knew Emily missed her. But was it as a friend? Family? She just didn't know. Maddie sighed and just continued to play. Oblivious to the person standing in the door way.

"What happened to that girl I used to know  
I just want us back to the way we were before  
Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
Baby, do I?"

Maddie stopped singing and let the last note ring out.

"You know you can come out Spence. I know your there." Maddie said not looking to where Spencer was standing. Spencer stepped out onto the porch with a grin.

"I forgot you could tell when I was behind you." Spencer said sitting down next to Maddie on the stairs. Maddie 'Mhhm'd' in response, waiting for Spencer to continue talking.

"You've gotten better at that thing." Spencer said motioning to the guitar. Maddie shrugged in response.

Was that song about Em?" Spencer tried again, hoping to get some type of verbal response from Maddie.

Maddie sighed.

"The great thing about being alone for so long is that you have nothing to stop you from thinking. That and lots of country music." Maddie says with wry grin. Trying to joke with Spencer. She really didn't wanna talk about her feelings because she really doesn't understand them herself.

Spencer looked at the girl beside her. Truly looked at her. Maddie didn't look like the happy, confident, flirty, over protective girl once knew. The girl beside her looked stressed, heartbroken and hurt. She looked so lost. Whatever she has been thinking has really torn her up. If Emily were to see her like this there would be no end to her concern and Spencer had a feeling that Maddie being that close to Emily wouldn't be a great idea at the moment.

Spencer cleared her throat.

"Well we better get inside. Emily and Aria were fixing to come out here and drag you inside, but Hannah is stalling them." Spencer told Maddie. Wishing she didn't have to pull the Emily card to get her to come inside.

Maddie sighed and looked down at Spencer's hand and then back up to Spencer.

"Nice hand their Spence. " Maddie said sarcastically. Spencer grinned.

"Back at you. What happened to yours?" Spencer asked nodding to the girl's hand.

"I tripped and fell into the tree." Maddie said seriously. "How about you?" Maddie asked curiously.

"I tripped and landed on Paige's face." Spencer said trying to be serious. Both girls busted out laughing. Once they stopped Spencer stood up and offered Maddie her hand.

"Come on lets go inside before they send a search party." Spencer says jokingly. Maddie laughs knowing that the girls would do that. She grabs Spencer's hand and stands up.

"Just let me pack up my guitar." Maddie says while going to put her guitar in her case. She picks up her case and heads towards Spencer who is waiting by the door.

"Let's get this done and over with." Maddie says. She takes a deep breath and steps through the door. She puts her guitar down and heads towards where everyone is sitting in the living room. Once she steps into the living room, Aria is out of her seat so fast that Maddie almost missed it. Aria hugs Maddie.

"You okay?" Aria asked

Maddie inwardly grimaced. She really hates lying to Aria, but she doesn't want her to worry over her. Maddie forced a smile.

"Yeah AR im fine." She told Aria. She looked around the room. She really didn't want to say what she was going to say, but she told Emily that she wouldn't be mean to Paige.

Maddie cleared her throat.

"I'd like to apologize for how I acted tonight. That isn't how I normally am and I sincerely apologize and hope you won't hold it against me." Maddie said trying very hard to be sincere. It didn't exactly work due to her having her teeth gritted the whole time.

Aria stepped back in shock. Spencer walked over and stood in front of Maddie and stared at her in disbelief. Hannah just looked nonchalant, knowing that Maddie was probably doing this for Emily. Emily herself seemed very surprised, she never expected Maddie to apologize. Paige and the guys just sat awkwardly not knowing how to respond.

Aria was the first to snap out her stupor and looked down to notice Maddie's bruised and bleeding hand.

"Maddie! What the hell did you do to your hand?" Aria exclaimed, worried that Maddie had hurt herself. Maddie tensed, wishing she had gone and cleaned up her hand.

"Don't worry short stack, Im fine. Check Spencer's though, she looks like she could have dislocated a knuckle." Maddie says with a smirk towards a now glaring Spencer.

Maddie turned to the group in front of her.

"I don't want to be rude, but it's getting late and I have a lot to do tomorrow, so im gonna call it a night. Thanks for coming over." Maddie said trying to be polite, but she really wanted everyone to leave.

Caleb nodded and stood up.

"Thanks for inviting me." He said sincerely. He really liked Maddie. "Tonight was very interesting." He joked. Hannah stood up and walked him to the door. Aria and Ezra soon followed. Emily stood up and grabbing Paige's hand and lead her to the door.

Maddie went and sat on the couch, trying to think of a way to get the girls to leave. Maddie could hear Paige asking Emily if she was staying. Maddie stood up and walked towards the door.

She cleared her throat; Emily turned around and looked at her with a questioning look upon her face.

"Can I talk to you for a minute with the girls? Paige if you could just wait one moment she will be right back with you." Maddie says not looking at either of them.

"Sure." Paige said in confusion. Emily looked confused but headed back towards the living room where the rest of the girls were. Maddie followed Emily into the room. Hannah who had walked Caleb out earlier was now sitting next to Aria and Spencer on the couch.

Hannah looked up at Maddie,

"So what's the plan for tonight?" she asked, the rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Maddie sighed.

"You guys are going home." Maddie said in a serous voice. The girls just looked at her in confusion. Maddie has never passed up a sleepover.

"What? Why?" Aria asked in confusion.

"Because I want to be alone tonight." Maddie said. Hannah nodded, immediately understanding what she was trying to hint at.

Hannah got up to leave, Aria sighed but gave in and soon followed Hannah.

Hannah gave Maddie a tight hug.

"Don't do anything stupid." Hannah whispered in her ear. Maddie nodded. Aria stepped forward and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Call me tomorrow." Aria demanded. Maddie nodded. Both girls left leaving Maddie to deal with Spencer and Emily.

Maddie sighed. This was gonna take longer then she expected.

Emily stepped forward.

"Maddie if this is about tonight im-"Maddie cut her off with a forced smile.

"Don't worry about it Ariel. It has nothing to do with that." Maddie said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Emily contemplated Maddie's response before she sighed and gave Maddie a deathly tight hug.

"Fine, just call me or something tomorrow, please?" Emily asked looking Maddie in the eyes. Maddie nodded her head. Emily looked at her suspiciously.

"Promise?" Emily said.

Maddie sighed. "Promise." She said kissing Emily's cheek. Emily nodded not completely happy, she sighed and headed to the door where Paige was waiting and together they left. Once Maddie heard the door close Maddie turned to Spencer.

"What?" Maddie asked wondering why Spencer just kept staring at her.

"Nothing." Spencer said not moving from the couch Maddie sighed Wishing Spencer would leave already.

"Leave Spencer. I just want to be alone tonight." Maddie said looking at Spencer. Spencer sighed and got up.

"Nothing I can say to change your mind?" She asked. Maddie shook her head no. Spencer sighed.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid." Spencer said with a scowl.

Maddie nodded," sure sure" she said giving Spencer a hug. She walked Spencer to the door with a sigh. 'Tonight couldn't possibly get any worse' she thought to herself as she locked the door, turning and heading towards the Jack Daniels in the kitchen.

Maddie had just taken a swig from the bottle when her phone rang, alerting her to one new text message. She opened it knowing who it was by now.

_Stay away from Emily or else someone you love will end up like your sister.-A_

Maddie gripped her phone tight.

_FUCK YOU! _ She typed and pressed send to the unknown number, knowing she wouldn't get a response. Maddie sighed in frustration and took a swig from the bottle. Maddie through her phone against the wall, the shattered pieces lay on the ground. Maddie walked into the living and leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

And that is where Maddie stayed for the rest of the night and drank away her problems. A couple hours and a few bottles later she passed out into a drunken slumber.

Maddie never noticed the pair of sorrow filled blue eyes watching her from outside.

**END CHAPTER 7! SOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD - BUT I HAVE WRITTEN ALL THE WAY UP TO CHAPTER 9- I JUST NEED TO TYPE THEM AND POST THEM PLEASE BE PATIENT & DON'T GIVE UP! THANKS FOR THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS. AS ALWAYS REVIEWS WELCOME! SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE MOMENT BETWEEN SPENCER AND MADDIE? IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU GET TO SEE A LITTLE HEART TO HEART BETWEEN CALEB AND MADDIE, AND EMILY CONFRONTS MADDIE... BUT WHY? AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 8- suprises

**Pretty little liar's fanfiction- Emily & O.C – Maddie Cavanaugh **

**Characters: Emily, spencer, Melissa, Aria, Hannah, Ella Montgomery, Ali, Toby, Jason, Paige & Maddie- more to be added throughout the story.**

**SUMMARY: Maddie Cavanaugh the link between the Cavanaugh and the Di Laurentis families- who is she? The liar's known. While she is just a distant memory to the rest of rosewood she is much more to the liars. What happens when she comes back? (Set when Spencer started having her suspicions about Toby)**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own pretty little liars nor do I own any of the music that may or may not be used in this fic.**

**CHAPTER 8 N.O.P **

Maddie awoke to a pounding in her head. She slowly got up and looked around the room trying to remember what happened last night. Maddie slowly remembered the events from last night. She remembered having the girls over, arguing with Paige, getting a text to stay away from Emily….. Fuck. Maddie sighed. That was gonna be hard, but she didn't have a choice.

She slowly got up off the floor. She groaned, her head was killing her. Walking into the kitchen to get water and Tylenol she noticed the pieces of her phone on the floor. Maddie grabbed the items she came for and walked back into the living room. She looked at the wall; the clock read 12:30. She sighed; Spencer and Emily would be coming around soon. Maddie put down her water and walked outside. She walked over to her bike and rolled it to the garage. She punched in the code and waited for the door to open; once it opened she rolled her bike inside and closed the door. She walked in to the house and plopped down on the couch. With a sigh she stared at the clock, knowing it was only a matter of time until one of the girls came by. She didn't want to deal with Spencer at the moment and she had to distance herself from Emily. She didn't want to but she had too.

Not even 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Maddie knew it was probably Spencer. Knowing Spencer, she tried calling a few times and became worried when she received no answer and decided to come and check up on her. Maddie sighed as Spencer kept knocking.

"Maddie? Maddie are you up yet?" Spencer called from outside, ceasing her knocking to hear any type of response.

Maddie lay back on the couch and kept quiet hoping Spencer would just walk away. It was quiet for a few minutes. Maddie hoped that maybe Spencer left. But when does Hastings just ever give up? Never. Maddie sits up on the couch and listens for any noise to indicate that Spencer was still outside. What she hears makes her want to bang her head on the wall repeatedly.

"Hey, Em. I at Maddie's and she isn't answering. Is she with you?" Spencer said clearly talking to Emily on her phone. Maddie suppressed a groan. 'Please don't let Emily come here' Maddie thought to herself.

"You're just leaving Paige's house?" Spencer repeated. Maddie sighed, trying to block out that particular piece of information.

"So you haven't heard from her since last night?" Spencer asked, starting to worry that Maddie might have left again. "No, Em her bike isn't here. It doesn't look like anyone's here. She isn't answering her phone either." Spencer continued. From where Maddie was sitting it sounded like Spencer was pacing.

"No, no. don't bother coming. Maybe she just isn't home. I'll try calling her again later, okay?" Spencer said. It was quiet for a moment, "mhmm yeah. Bye." Spencer said and put her phone in her pocket. Maddie heard Spencer sigh.

"You better not have done anything stupid Madds." Spencer mumbled to herself. Maddie stayed quiet as she heard Spencer walk down the stairs. Once Maddie was sure Spencer was gone she stood up and sighed.

"Don't worry Spence, I'll be okay." Maddie said as she walked towards the stairs to get dressed. A few minutes later she came down stairs dressed in black jean and a black t-shirt with her black boots and leather jacket. She walked over to where her broken phone lay on the floor and picked up her SIM card and SD card that way her new phone would have her contacts and pictures. She put the two tiny cards in her pocket and grabbed her bike keys. She headed out the back door and over to the garage, she walked over to her bike and saw a note taped to the seat.

_ Remember our deal – A_

Maddie crumpled up the note.

"Yeah, yeah." Maddie grumbled as she got on her bike and drove towards the nearest phone store. A half hour later Maddie walked out of the store with a new phone. She was just turning it on when she bumped in to someone.

"Im sorry." Maddie said not fully looking up from her phone that now showed she had ten new messages.

"No problem Maddie." The person said. Maddie looked up to see the smiling face of Hannah's boyfriend, Caleb.

"Oh, shit! Caleb, hey sorry I didn't see you there." Maddie said sheepishly.

Caleb nodded. "It's all good. So you're causing a bit of an uproar today you know." Caleb told Maddie as they started walking towards Maddie's bike. Maddie who was reading the text messages from Aria, Spencer, Hannah and Emily. All of them asking where she was.

Maddie looked at Caleb. "Yeah, I know... im not doing it on purpose." Maddie said not looking Caleb in the eye. She looks back down at her phone and sees that Emily messaged her 6 more times. She sighed, 'maybe I shouldn't have gotten another phone.' Maddie thought to herself. Caleb stopped in front in front of Maddie's bike.

"At least shoot Hannah a text saying that you haven't left Rosewood. That's the first thing that came to her mind and it scares her that you could just leave again and not say anything. So just text her. Please?" Caleb said looking Maddie Straight in the eyes. He knew that Maddie cared about the girls and wouldn't want to cause them to worry.

Maddie nodded knowing that she was going to text Hannah just to put them at ease.

"I will." Maddie told Caleb. Caleb nodded his head in acceptance and walked off in the opposite direction. Maddie looked down at her phone and read her last unopened text message.

_Drinking doesn't solve your problems- just ask your brother. –A_

Maddie inwardly cursed. If A knew that she was drinking last night that means she was near the house. Maddie got on her bike and headed home. She once again hid her bike in the garage. Once inside she sent Hannah a quick text.

_Im fine. Just not in the mood to talk to or see anyone. See you at school. – Madds_

Once the text was sent she walked up stairs and lay on her bed. Her phone beeped. She had a new message. No doubt from Hannah.

_Your fine? That's great, are you home? Because Emily is coming to find your ass. - Hannah_

Maddie sighed.

_No. keeps her away from the house. –Madds_

Maddie knew that her response is gonna make both Hannah and Emily come over. She needed a clean break from Emily… it was for her own good. Maddie's phone beeped.

_I call bull Maddie.- Hannah_

_ Emily is on her way and she is NOT happy.-Hannah_

Maddie had to resist the urge to throw her phone again. Maddie sighed and put her phone down. She wasn't going to respond to Hannah and she wasn't going to answer the door when Emily comes knocking. She couldn't. Even if all she wanted to do was hug her.

It wasn't long till there was a knock at the door. Maddie remained still, Barley allowing herself to breath.

"Maddie, open up!" Emily said, pounding on the door.

Maddie remains silent.

"Maddie come on, I know you're in there." Emily said hoping Maddie would come out and talk to her. "If you're mad about last night, im sorry. I didn't think she would say any of that. I know that's no excuse but… please Madds, open the door so we can talk." Emily pleaded. Emily didn't like not being able to talk to Maddie. They were always close; she loved their relationship, and if she was honest with herself she would realize that she loves Maddie too.

Maddie sighed and had to resist going to Emily.

"Go away Ariel. Im doing this for your own good. Please don't make this harder than it has to be." Maddie whispered so that no one could hear. Maddie heard a sniffle from outside and took all her will power to not go hug Emily.

"Maddie Please." Emily said in a thick voice. Trying to hold back tears.

When Emily didn't receive a response she let the tears she was holding, roll down her cheeks. Emily placed a hand on the door.

"I love you Maddie." Emily said in teary voice before turning and walking away.

It was a few minutes later and Maddie was just staring at the door. Her heart beating all over the place because Emily was crying and what was worse was that she was the cause of those tears and there was nothing she could do about it.

The rest of the day passed in a blur to Maddie, she hadn't moved since Emily had stopped by. It was now 9pm and Maddie decided to drag herself off to bed. On her way up the stairs Maddie passed a mirror, she stopped and stared at her reflection. It didn't look like her but she knew it was. Her eyes once filled with playfulness and mischief were now hollow and guarded- empty. Maddie pulled her arm back and punched the mirror. The glass shattered and fell to the floor. Maddie left the glass on the floor and continued up the stairs. Maddie stopped at the bathroom and wrapped up her hand, after checking to make sure there was no glass in her hand.

Maddie entered her room and changed into a tank top and a pair of sweatpants and went and put her phone on the charger. Maddie lay on her bed; she was exhausted both physically and emotionally. Looking around the room at all of the boxes of Ali's stuff. She sighed,

"I really need to move this stuff." Maddie said planning to Take Ali's stuff to her dads building sometime this week. Maddie sighed not really wanting to face tomorrow; Maddie turned over and drifted off to a restless sleep.

Maddie awoke the next morning still feeling exhausted and had a dull throbbing in her hand. Maddie opened her phone and read the one text message she received during the night.

_Seriously Maddie? You ignored Em? - Hannah_

Maddie groaned, it was too early for this.

_Leave it alone Hannah-Madds_

Maddie responded. She through her phone on her bed and started getting dressed. She put on black jeans and a tight red t-shirt and her boots.

Her phone vibrated. Hannah responded.

_No, I won't leave it alone. Maddie, Emily thins you hate her, she cried herself to sleep last night... TALK TO HER!- Hannah_

Maddie started to pace around the room. Should she tell Hannah, could she?

_I can't Hannah; you know I wouldn't ignore Emily if I had a choice.-Madds_

After she sent her message to Hannah she walked downstairs to the kitchen. Maddie poured herself a glass of orange juice and stared out the window, thinking of the confrontation that was bound to happen when she arrived at school.

Maddie's phone vibrated.

_What do you mean" why wouldn't you have a choice? - Hannah_

_Is it A?-Hannah_

Maddie decided that at least for now she wouldn't tell the girls about A bothering.

_… Just drop it Han.-Madds_

Maddie grabbed her keys and walked out to her bike in the garage and starts towards the school. Once she arrives she notices that both Spencer and Aria's cars are in the lot. She also sees that Hannah hasn't arrived yet with Emily.

Maddie got off her bike and headed towards the school doors hoping to avoid the girls. Maddie walked through the doors and down the hall stopped just short of her locker. Because standing in front of her locker was none other than Spencer and Aria. Maddie suppressed a groan and continued towards her locker.

"Don't hit me!" Maddie said in a faux begging voice, her hands up to show surrender. Spencer and Aria just stared at her. Maddie sighed,

"Tough crowd." Maddie mumbled upon reaching her locker. Spencer gave her a hard look but said nothing.

"Where were you Maddie? It seemed like you were never home and you never answered your phone. Everything ok?" Aria rattled off in concern. Maddie looked at Aria.

"My phone broke so I had to go and get a new one. I talked to Caleb and Hannah yesterday." Maddie said nonchalantly.

"How did your phone break?" Spencer said looking at Maddie questioningly.

"I dropped it?" Maddie said sheepishly, yet it sounded more like a question then an answer. Spencer glared at Maddie, waiting to hear the truth.

"Fine, jeez…. I through it against the wall." Maddie said. Spencer looked at Maddie incridously. Maddie looked at Spencer with a Straight face.

"There was a bug on the wall." Maddie said in complete seriousness.

Aria cracked a smile. Spencer on the other hand had to visibly to stop her from smacking Maddie. Maddie grabbed a notebook and a pen and closed her locker getting ready for class.

"Why didn't you answer the door when I stopped by?" Spencer asked. Wondering why her sister had ignored her. Maddie turned towards Spencer,

"I just wasn't up for company." Maddie said with a shrug, hoping that they wouldn't see through her excuse.

Spencer looked at her, her eyes practically screaming bullshit.

"You didn't want to see Emily?" Spencer said not believing Maddie would pass up an opportunity to see Emily. Aria looked at Maddie in shock.

"YOU didn't want to see Emily?" Aria said in disbelief. She stepped forward and placed her hand on Maddie's forehead as if she were checking her temperature. "Are you feeling okay?" Aria joked. Maddie smiled.

"I just wasn't in the mood for company." Maddie said giving the girls a reassuring smile.

Spencer looks at Maddie and throws her hands up.

"Bullshit! I call bullshit. Why are you avoiding Emily?" spencer asked. "Is it A?" she asked.

Maddie tensed and avoided looking either the girls in the eye. They couldn't know, could they?

"No. no. I just need time to gather my thoughts and keep back my feelings." Maddie said giving the girls a grin. "I can't do that if im not alone." Maddie said.

Aria stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"It's ok. Just send us a text message next time to let us know you're ok." Aria told her, knowing that Maddie needed time to get her head together and that it wasn't anything personal. Maddie nodded and returned the hug, her stomach churning due to her lying to the girls.

"I will. Sorry I worried you guys." Maddie said with a sheepish smile. "Ill message you guys later, im gonna head to class before I see Hannah and Emily. Hannah wants to 'talk'" Maddie says with a shudder. The girls laugh and nod as Maddie walks off. Spencer turns to aria.

"Why do you really think she is avoiding us, Emily Specifically?" Spencer whispered as they turned and walked towards their class. Spencer's arm automatically going around Arias shoulders. It was a habit the girls didn't even notice any more. Aria shrugged.

"Personally I think it's A. I mean it IS Maddie we are talking about and we both know that Maddie would ignore Emily for no reason." Aria said looking up to see Spencer's reaction. Spencer sighed and pulled Aria closer.

"I was afraid of that. Why didn't she tell us? We could help her." Spencer said sadly. Aria nodded in agreement.

"She did say she didn't want us involved. Maybe this is her way of protecting us." Aria said, hoping Maddie wasn't ignoring them out of her own free will. They continued walking down the hall when they see Hannah and Emily turn the corner. Hannah waved and headed towards them, dragging Emily behind her.

"Hey Spence, Ar." Hannah said brightly. Emily stood beside Hannah looking slightly depressed.

"Morning." Aria said to the girls. She turned to Emily. "Don't worry Em; she isn't talking to any of us willingly." Aria told her sympathetically. Emily just stared at Aria. What she said obviously didn't have the desired effect on her.

"We think that A is forcing her to do this." Spencer adds, hoping to get Emily out of her funk.

Emily perks up a bit at the mention of A.

"What?! Why wouldn't she tell us?" Emily exclaimed. She was relieved that Maddie wasn't mad at her.

Hannah nodded. "I knew it!" Hannah all but yelled. The girls just looked at her in confusion.

"Knew what?" Aria asked, confused as to what the blonde was talking about.

Hannah huffed. "I had a feeling that Maddie was being forced to ignore us, she totally shut me out when I mentioned A last night." Hannah explained excitedly. The girls nodded in understanding.

"We talked to her this morning and she pretty much did the same thing to us." Aria said, Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Where is she now?" Emily asked in curiosity.

"She is in class I guess. At least that's the way she went." Aria said raising an eye brow at Emily. "Why?" Aria asked Emily, slightly fearing her answer.

Emily looked at Aria with determination written on her face.

"Im going to get her to talk to me." Emily stated. She hated not being able to talk to Maddie and she knew for a fact that Maddie didn't like it either.

Spencer shook her head.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Em. We don't know what A is holding over her." Spencer said trying to get Emily to see reason. Emily shook her head.

"I don't care. She should have come to us for help." Emily stated angrily. Spencer sighed knowing it was no use arguing with Emily on anything involving Maddie.

"Fine, just, ugh whatever. Don't kill her or whatever." Spencer said in defeat. Aria laughed and grabbed Spencer's Hand.

"Just make sure she knows that we are here for her." Aria said looking at Emily, "you should also ask her how she feels." Aria said with a laugh and a quick wink to Emily. Emily nodded trying to hide her blushing face and started to walk towards where Maddie was hiding.

Once Emily was far enough away Hannah started laughing.

"They really need to get together already." Hannah said.

Aria and Spence nodded in agreement. The three girls turned and started walking towards there class. They were Oblivious to the girl standing down the hall who heard their whole conversation.

_****************************with Emily & Maddie*********************************_

Maddie was sitting against the lockers across the hall from her class. As she sat waiting for the teacher to open the door, she started thinking of calling her brothers; they may be able to help her out. Maddie was frustrated. She didn't want to ignore the girls but she couldn't tell them without putting someone in danger. She decided she would watch from afar and be there just in case.

Maddie sighed; she hoped Emily wasn't in this class. She wouldn't know because she skipped this class on her first day. Maddie closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the locker. A few minutes later she heard footsteps approaching. She opened her eyes thinking it was the teacher arriving.

Boy was she wrong.

Standing in front of her was a very irate Emily fields. Maddie gulped.

"Em." Maddie said, testing the waters. "How are you?" Maddie said eyeing the girl in front of her warily.

Emily glared at Maddie.

"I would be a hell of a lot better if my best friend wasn't ignoring me." Emily said anger clear in her voice.

Maddie winced. It took a lot to get Emily mad. Maddie sighed.

"Em… trust me it's not you." Maddie said dejectedly, not looking at Emily but down the hall at nothing. "You know that I would never give up a chance to talk to you. Or the girls." Maddie said with a glance towards Emily.

Emily's eyes softened at Maddie's words, she sat down next to Maddie.

"I know.' She said with a sigh. Maddie glanced sideways at Emily.

"You do?" Maddie asked in disbelief, wondering exactly what Emily knew.

Emily leaned in close, her eyes glancing around the hallway to make sure no one was around.

"I know." Emily whispered in Maddie's ear. Maddie shivered. "I know that A is making you do this. Who are you trying to protect?" Emily whispered sadly.

Maddie turned to face Emily. They were so close that there was barley an inch of space between them.

"You, the people I love." Maddie said quietly.

Emily slowly started leaning in when someone cleared there throat. The girls jumped apart. Maddie turned around towards the source of the interruption. She heard Emily Gasp in shock. Maddie felt her eyes go wide and the breath leave her body.

"Jason…"

**END CHAPTER 8**

**THAT'S CHAPTER 8! WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AS ALWAYS. IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE LATER IN THE STORY, DROP ME A COMMENT. SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE MOMENT BETWEEN CALEB AND MADDIE? AND WHAT ABOUT THE ENDING WITH MADDIE AND EMILY? ARE THEY GETTING CLOSE ENOUGH YET, AND WHAT ABOUT PAIGE? AND JASON'S BACK! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
